Anything For Master
by dejectedxangel
Summary: They call him a cold hearted jerk and inhuman. They think he cares for no one but himself and don't open their hearts to him... little do they know that he's human too. Told from his human relief's point of view.
1. Just Another Visit

Anything for Master –Chapter One

by dejectedxangel a.k.a. MsKittenK

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

It wasn't anything new. From time to time, I would be home alone and I would hear the door click twice as it was unlocked. I would hear someone come in and shut the door behind them roughly. I would know it was him because I live alone and he's the only other person with keys to my apartment.

So it wasn't surprising when I heard the footsteps approach the kitchen where I was making myself dinner and felt arms snake around my shoulders.

"Hello precious.." he whispered softly into my ear. The hot breath caused a tingling sensation and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Se-" I began but was quickly cut off by his hand covering my mouth.

"Now now, precious, what did I ask you to call me?" he purred. He slowly pulled his hand away from my mouth, slipping his fingertips along my jaw line and down the side of my neck before letting his hand rest on the center of my collar bone.

"...Master."

"That's right."

He stood still, holding me in his embrace, and just softly breathed down my neck as I finished making my simple dinner of the white rice I found in my cupboard with a few chopped vegetables I found in my refrigerator. As soon as I turned the flame of the stove off, he silently took a seat at my table and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched me the entire time as I served myself food, sat myself at the table and ate. We did not speak a single word.

Upon my finishing my last bite, I took my single plate to the sink and ran some water over it, then left it there. I returned to him and stood before him in all my simplicity; old navy blue sweats, plain white tee shirt with some faded logo on it and white sports socks.

"I'm sorry I'm not better dressed, Master, it's just that.."

"It's fine," he replied as he grabbed my arm roughly and lead me to my living room. He took a seat at the couch and pulled me down next to him forcibly, pushing me down by my shoulder and making me lie down on the couch with my head on his lap. This was what first surprised me.

"Is my master angry?" I asked sweetly, looking up at him. He didn't reply, but rather yanked my scrunchie and freed my hair, only to have his fingers run through it. I took it as a sign to be silent and so silent I remained. He turned on the television to some horror movie, oddly enough one of the movies that truly frightened me, and I shivered for a second as a chill ran down my spine. Was he trying to scare me?

"There there, precious..." he said, a grin appearing on his sharp-featured face as he stroked my cheek. I was confused, but remained perfectly still. I had learned the last time that when unsure of something, I must simply wait for some sort of sign from him. Acting out my personal will could get me into trouble.

I did not have to wait long as he soon pulled me up and sat me on his lap, bringing my head to rest on his chest. I did not complain as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, so tight in fact that it hurt quite a bit. I liked it when he held me, even if it hurt. In fact, I mused over the idea of the bruise I would find there the next morning as a reminder. I liked spending time with him when he needed me. I wanted to make him happy.

I did not really feel myself falling sleep, but I guess I did for when I next opened my eyes, it was to meet his azure blue ones, blank and completely emotionless. Although I should've been used to it by now, those eyes sent a freezing chill down my spine and I shivered again. It was then that I realized we weren't sitting on the couch anymore.

"Master?" I asked meekly and was answered with a hard slap to the face. I winced from the pain, then stayed perfectly still and looked up at him. My cheek stung and felt hot from where he had left his handprint on me.

"As long as I am awake, you are to stay awake, understood?" he asked, his voice quiet with angry undertones. I nodded and bit my lip, realizing I was lying down on my bed and he was sitting on me in a straddling position. I panicked and tried to move, but I found my wrists securely tied to the bedposts. I trembled for a moment and looked up at him in fear, just in time to see those emotionless eyes soften ever so slightly as they gazed into mine. Giving him a gentle smile, I took a deep breath as he came down and kissed the crook of my neck, sucking on it tenderly and biting it roughly from time to time. I let his hands roam wherever they pleased and didn't complain when I felt him caress my skin ever so softly, grope hard, trace delicately then dig his nails into me.

It went on like this until I served my purpose. After he had tired out, he released me from my binds and neatly placed the rope on the dresser next to my bed. I lay there silently as he drifted off to sleep with his arms round my waist and one leg possessively over mine. Slowly I crept out of his grasp and gently examined his arms as to not wake him, letting my fingers trace over the fading scars. I examined my own wrists and licked a bit of the torn flesh from the tightness of the bonds he'd put me under, and then smiled as I glanced at his own again.

There were no new scars. The ones that were there the last time had healed and were beginning to fade.

Smiling and content with myself, I crawled next to him as his arms naturally wrapped themselves around me again. I lay awake for gods know how long, listening to his breathing softly down my neck, my fingers interlaced with his in his hand. At one point I drifted off to sleep again, this time knowing I wouldn't be punished.

Come the morning light, he was gone.

It didn't hurt to see him leave or wake up alone anymore. Even if his visits weren't as frequent as they were in the beginning, I was content in knowing that I'd at least helped him be happy.

I didn't care if he was the richest man around. I didn't care that everyone thought him a heartless jerk or some sort of robot machine type thing that only worked for his company and cared for no one else.

He was still human. He still needed someone's warmth from time to time...

And I was pretty damn happy to give it to him.

-

_Updated Wednesday, August 13__th__, 2008._


	2. Why Are You Late?

Anything for Master – Chapter 02

By dejectedxangel a.k.a . MsKittenK

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

I came home exceptionally late from work one night. I was exhausted from having put in a ridiculous amount of overtime at the office and it showed in my face. As I glanced at the mirror I kept near my doorway, a horribly disheveled version of me glanced back. There were heavy dark bags underneath my tired eyes, my hair was extremely messy after having run my fingers through it countless times out of stress, and a large dark stain tainted my white blouse from the coffee I'd spilled on my suit when I'd fallen asleep at my desk with my cup still in hand.

I slammed the door upon coming into my apartment, too tired to care that it was past midnight and the neighbors would probably be awoken by the sound. I dropped my briefcase at the table by the front door and loosened the damned tie which was part of the dress code at the office for females. In the dark I made my way to the fridge, looking for my favorite bottle of strawberry Arbor Mist wine which I kept for nights like this. I didn't find it, something that surprised me beyond words.

"I could've sworn I had that damn bottle in there..." I muttered as my fingers felt along the wall for the light switch so I could check my cabinets for another one. I jumped and put my hand to my chest over my fast beating heart when I noticed him sitting at his usual seat at my table. He was staring at me with those alluring blue eyes of his, his lips pressed together in a tight thin line. He was a lot paler than he was when I last saw him and his hair was a whole lot messier as well.

"Where were you?" he asked in a low growl. His mouth had barely moved and part of me wondered if I had even heard him speak at all or if I had just imagined it.

I stood perfectly still, examining him, analyzing him. He was wearing jet black pants and a white long sleeved shirt, unbuttoned. I felt the blood leave my face as I noticed the crimson stains near the wrist cuffs of his shirt. I looked at the table next to him where my empty strawberry Arbor Mist bottle lay. In fact there were _all _of my alcohol bottles on the table, some half drunk, some completely empty. And along with that mess of alcohol was my exacto-knife which I used for art projects to cut out things without bothering with scissors.

"I was at work," I managed to mumble despite how stunned I was.

"Were you really?" he asked again, this time opening his mouth a bit more.

He did not wobble as he walked towards me and shoved me against the wall roughly. I winced, expecting to hit something or have a picture frame break on my back again but then remembered I had made a point of taking down anything on the wall placed lower than my height for these situations.

He took my wrists and pinned them above my head, leaning in to the point where his face was a mere inch from mine. My breathing quickened as my heart started racing even more and I tried to squirm away but his hold remained. His breath reeked of alcohol as he began to laugh quietly into my ear.

"Does your boss keep you there this late, you filthy whore?" he asked, tracing the coffee stain on my blouse. I didn't reply, partly from trying to think of what to say and partly from the shock of his calling me something other than 'precious'. I was quiet for too long, something for which I was punished by a slap to the face.

"ANSWER ME!" he screamed into my ear and I couldn't fight my natural instinct to cry. My eyes watered and I bit my lip for a second before finally crying out.

"Master, you are my boss!"

With that, I bit down on my quivering lower lip again and braced myself for the worse. It was true. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that I worked for him, I probably wouldn't even be in this mess. He seemed to be having similar thoughts, for he released my wrists, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, resting his chin on my head.

"So why did you come home so late?" he murmured, stroking my hair softly. His sudden mood change scared the hell out of me.

"Claire's been out sick for a week and today I got a letter from Emily Snoyarck in management that if I didn't make up the work Claire had left, I'd be out of a job." I sighed, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I put my hand on his shoulder and let it trace down his arm, stopping at his wrist. I slowly gripped it, turning it around and lifting the sleeve to reveal the fresh wound beneath. He shoved me against the wall again, growling.

"Seto, let me see!" I demanded rather than cowering as I usually did. This concerned me beyond words. I thought I'd helped him overcome that! He growled and moved to slap me again, but I blocked his attack. This time it was me who shoved him against the wall, though it took a lot of strength I didn't have from having had a long day. I pulled his hand and pushed up his sleeve, revealing the fresh wound that bled there. He closed his eyes and started laughing again with that same sinister laugh he met me with the first time this started. I sighed and took him by the hand, fingers interlacing with his as I led him to my bedroom where I had him lie down on the bed. Reaching into the cabinet I kept next to my bed, I took out my first aid kit.

After cleaning his wound and bandaging it properly, I looked at him, my eyes tearful. He seemed to have fallen asleep with his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He looked so peaceful, serene and beautiful. It was hard to connect this sleeping angel with the man who had probably just given me a new bruise on my back from shoving me against the wall.

"How could you?" I whispered, taking one last glimpse at him before heading to the bathroom. I let the hot water run for a while and I let the bathroom steam up before undressing and climbing into the shower. I winced slightly as the hot water hit the now tender flesh and leaned against the wall, allowing the hot water run down my body to burn away the day. I closed my eyes for a moment, the thought of his now bandaged wound still plaguing my mind. It wasn't until then that I realized exactly how long it had been since he had visited me.

Unless I was mistaken, it had been three and a half months. It had really been a long time, but due to his visits having become less frequent and my work load keeping me distracted, I had not noticed nor minded.

"At least, not until I find him drunk and bleeding in the darkness of my kitchen," I mumbled quietly to myself, frowning. I slipped slowly against the wall and down towards the bottom of the tub, letting the hot water pour down on me. Curling into a ball, I lay down, consumed in my thoughts and exhaustion. As my eyes started closing slowly, I struggled to get myself to get up again.

Just what I needed to make my day worse; falling asleep in the shower.

I lazily towel dried myself and crawled into bed, indifferent to my being naked. I snuggled up against him, putting one hand over his now bare chest and stroking him gently. My hand went down by his stomach and I was surprised at how much thinner he was than before.

'That explains why he's gotten so pale,' I thought as his arms sleepily reached out and pulled me into a gentle hold and I drifted off to sleep.

The morning light's warmth against my bare skin woke me up come morning. It was Saturday and I had that and the next day off work, so why bother getting up? I rolled over, groaning, then opened my eyes as my body came in contact with something warm. Under messy brown hair and surrounded by sickly pale skin were those blue eyes again. It wasn't until now that I saw him in light that I noticed how pale he had really gotten. Apparently he had been watching me sleep though for how long, I did not know.

"You're beautiful in the morning," he murmured, reaching out towards my messy hair and tucking it behind my ear, "I'm sorry I have never seen you in the morning before."

I looked at him in shock at the realization. It was true… he'd always be gone by the time I awakened. As I opened my mouth to ask him about the night before, his lips cut me off and the rendezvous we'd missed out on the night before took place.

Sometime around midday I crawled out of bed and changed into some jeans and a tee. My fridge was empty, my liquor was gone and I needed to go shopping. As I went to my room to tell him I had things to do, I found him already dressed.

"You're leaving, Master?" I asked, looking at him curiously. He shook his head and for a rare moment he smiled warmly.

"I'm spending the day with you," he said and walked up to me, bringing his hand to my face. I naturally winced, bracing myself for the worst but rather than slapping me this time, he caressed my face.

He must have seen the shock in my face because he grinned , tilted my head up so my eyes met with his, then leaned in, trailing kisses from my lips, down my jaw line and neck, to the sensitive spot where my neck met my shoulder. As I quivered slightly and my knees grew weak, he smirked, dug his fingers into my shoulders to get a good hold of me and bit down on my neck gently before chuckling softly as I half moaned and half squealed from the pain.

"Mas-" I started.

"You were going somewhere?"

In a matter of minutes we were off to the local store. He wore a shirt similar from the night before, but it was clean. Had he brought a change of clothes with him? And when had he put on some cologne?

My mind was flooded with questions as we drove silently to the store. Upon entering, I was surprised no one had noticed nor recognized him. After all, he probably owned the store we were shopping in. It would make sense, considering how he owned so much of this town.

Just the appearance of the grand Chief Executive Officer pushing a market cart was comical. I smiled as I picked up items randomly and dropped them into the cart. I led him over to an abandoned part of the store where I filled the remaining space of the cart with tofu and soy based products. He looked at me curiously as he poked at a package of Tofurkey and actually laughed when I told him I was a vegetarian.

"The things you learn…" he said as he swerved us towards the register. I left him for a moment and came back with a few bottles of rum and wine. We both pretended not to notice the other was there as I put them in the cart silently. When all the items had been scanned, he paid without asking me if he could and we made our way to the car once more.

After cooking and having a decent meal with him, he didn't leave. Instead he decided to watch me as I went around cleaning my apartment. Late in the afternoon when I was done, he took me in his arms and we sat watching a movie on the TV. I was curled up in his lap with my head on his shoulder, my fingers tracing delicately over his chest and neck as I thought about how odd this was. We were acting like any normal couple would on a Saturday afternoon when we weren't a normal couple. Hell, were we even considered a couple?

I nuzzled my head against his chest and he held me closer to him before shifting me around a bit on his lap. To be honest, I don't think either one of us was paying attention to what was going on in the movie.

"Master, why did you do it?" I finally asked to break the silence. I took the arm I'd bandaged the night before and traced my finger gently over it, then looked up at him.

"You weren't home."

And as simple as that, the conversation ended.

After the movie, I made us both dinner and we ate together in silence. As I finished the last bite on my plate, he stood up and made me stand up as well before I even got a chance to clear the table. Knowing where it would head, I didn't resist and let him trail kisses from my jaw bone, down my neck and to my collar bone and back. I didn't resist as he took me in his arms and carried me out of the kitchen and to my room, where I knew it would lead anyway. I didn't resist as he lay me down on the bed and gently tied my hands to the bedposts. I didn't complain as he tightened the rope and I felt it tear my flesh slightly. I didn't complain as I let him take me again and again…

I woke up the following morning. I was unbound, devoid of clothing and he was gone.

I had made him happy again. I mean, that was the point of it all, right? His happiness before mine at whatever cost.

Yet as I traced my fingers with longing over my lips where he had roughly bit them and bled them the night before, I couldn't help but ask myself how long he would need me and whether he would actually tell me before he decided to stop seeing me again. I felt my heart ache slightly at the thought of it.

Had I really grown attached to this man?

Sighing, I stood up and went to shower to clear the thoughts from my head.

-

_Updated Thursday, August 14, 2008_


	3. My Vacation?

Anything for Master – Chapter 03

By dejectedxangel a.k.a. MsKittenK

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, I'm fairly sure I'd have a ridiculous amount of money in my name and I would not be the broke college kid that I am.

* * *

The day, which had started off as any other, was about to come to an end and I sat impatiently at my desk, neatly re-arranging my supplies in the drawers. I was supposed to be getting 2 weeks paid vacation starting Monday and I had already left all my work ready for Claire to take care of while I was away. Revenge? Hardly. It's not mean. It's only me being fair.

As I stared at the clock, waiting for five o' clock to roll around, my phone office phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached-" I started but was cut off by a warm albeit rushed female voice.

"_Hello, is this extension 1502?" _

"Yes, yes it is. How may I help you?"

"_The boss would like to see you this instant._"

"Err.. Ms. Snoyarck wants to see me?"

The woman laughed melodiously.

"_No, silly, Mr. Kaiba would like to see you promptly"\_

"K-Kaiba?"

"_Yes. His office is on the highest floor past the double doors. I'm his secretary and I'm heading off work right now, so just knock at his office when you arrive and he'll let you in. Goodbye!_"

She hung up before I had a chance to reply but I lingered on the phone for an extra moment or two, still not believing what I had just heard. This was rather strange. Why would he want to see me? Why at our work environment?

I glanced at the calendar and noted that it had only been about a week since he visited me. I glanced around my desk to make sure I'd packed what needed to be packed, grabbed my briefcase and headed towards the elevators. By the time I got to them, it was 5:05 p.m. and it was full of anxious people getting out of work to start their weekend. I waited until the elevator went all the way to the first floor after having stopped at every floor before the elevator being able to go up to the top floor of the building. I was alone when the elevator came to a stop and opened to the grand hallway before me.

There was an empty desk towards the right of the double doors. Clearly the woman I had spoken to had just left and my heels echoed eerily on the marble floor as I stepped off the elevator. Making my way up to the double doors, I knocked and stood up straight, making myself presentable. I heard a muffled 'come in' and opened the door, walking into the cold room. I went towards the cherry wood desk and stood before it.

"You requested to see me, sir?" I asked in a neutral tone. He had never seen me during work save for the first time the whole mess had began and I had no idea how to address him given the circumstances.

"Yes. Take a seat."

I glanced at his chair but it was empty. Where his voice had come from, I had no idea. I took a seat at the chair in front of his desk, setting my briefcase at the side.

"It is my understanding that you have a two week vacation starting Monday?"

"Yes, sir," I responded. The fact that he was aware of one employee's schedule in a company of countless people meant that he had been observing me. I stiffened in my seat to hide the creepy shivers that went down my spine at the thought.

"You are still being paid during this vacation, are you not?"

"Yes, sir, yes I am."

"So in which case, you'll still be paid even if you're not in the office. That means you're still working for me during those two weeks."

Part of me wanted to respond that it did not work like that and this was time I had earned by working my butt off, but again, given the circumstances…

"Yes, sir, I guess that's true."

"Good." I heard a whisper in my ear as arms wrapped around me. I gasped… he was colder than the room was. I tilted my head to the right, exposing my neck as I tried to get a good glimpse of him, but he took advantage of that and leaned in to suck on it gently.

I closed my eyes as the memory of when this mess began came flooding in.

_I was to put the forms on his desk and walk out. According to everyone, they hadn't seen Mr. Kaiba all day so they were sure he hadn't shown up for work. Taking my time, I took the elevator up to the top floor. It was well after eight o' clock and I had stayed preparing the very forms I now held in my hand. Opening the door, I looked at the desk and the black executive chair that was turned to face the opposite wall._

_I placed the forms on his desk and then took a seat at the chair in front of the desk. Since I was the only one left, or so I thought, I figured I needn't be so formal. Taking off the damned evil tie of doom that felt more like a collar than an accessory, I stuffed it in my pocket. I looked at the frame on the fancy desk that held a picture of a boy with dark brown hair, alluring blue eyes, and an even younger boy with long black hair and similar eyes. I smiled and stared, entranced by the boys' eyes._

_My distraction was interrupted when I heard a sort of seething breathing coming from a door nearby._

_'Someone's in the bathroom?' I thought to myself as I made my way over there, knocking softly. The seething continued and without thinking about it twice, I made my way inside, shocked at what I found. A tall man stood there, leaning against the wall as he, slowly dug the point of a small blade into his arm just about two inches from his vein. It was not close enough to kill him, but enough to do some damage._

_I approached him slowly and called out to him, but he seemed to be entranced with watching the droplets of blood start coming out. His teeth were clenched as he breathed, causing the seething sound._

_"HEY!" I said and turned him around. I didn't look at his face, but rather at his heavily damaged arm. He kept his eyes locked on the blood and dropped the blade, a look of relief appearing on his sharp features. He squeezed his arm to bring out more blood and laughed quietly. Not knowing what to do, I took his face in my hands and foced him to look at me, shock and worry written all over my face. I hadn't realized my eyes had watered until a few tears rolled down my cheek._

_"Why do you do this to yourself?" I asked, my eyes locked onto his alluring blue ones. I didn't know who he was, but for the moment I didn't care._

_"Fuck off!" he said then looked to the ground to find the blade._

_"I asked you a question and I want an answer!" I replied, pushing his head back. He looked at me, a small smirk on his face._

_"What is it to you?" he asked, finally making a move and pushing me against the opposite wall. He put his hands to block me from the sides, his bleeding wrist just inches from my face._

_"It's a lot to me." I said, glaring at him. He laughed then reached into his pocket, taking out a sharp pointed pen. He walked backwards and leaned against the opposite wall, ignoring me as the tip of the pen kissed his wrist. I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him do it so I grabbed the hand with the pen and put it over my extended arm. "If you want to hurt anything, hurt me!"_

_His smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of curiosity. As if to test me, he dug the tip of the pen into my wrist and withdrew, seeing the blood creep out of the puncture he had made. He appeared disgusted in what I had done and pushed my hand away, but I only brought it closer to his face._

_"SEE THIS? This is what you're doing to yourself!" I yelled. _

_He didn't reply. Instead he pushed me against the wall again, his hands slipping around my waist as he sobbed into my hair. I held him gently and allowed him. It was all I could do, after all. _

_After what felt like an eternity, he let me go, grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me with a bewildered look on his sharp featured face. He looked like a lost child and my heart went out to him._

_"Look, I've got an apartment not too far from here and we can go and talk things out, okay?" I asked him, my tone as soothing as possible. "You cannot be alone right now. I want you to be safe and I need to be sure that you will be before I can leave you alone. Would you like to come home with me?"_

_He nodded slowly and I took his arm, gently rolling down the sleeves of his shirt. After some poking about the office, I found his jacket and helped him into it before grabbing my suitcase. It was late and the building was fairly empty, but I did not want to risk him being seen in such a state of disarray. We exited the building wordlessly and I drove him to my apartment where I took to caring for his wounds._

_I had managed to get him to show me where else he had hurt himself after dressing his current wound. I felt my heart break just a bit more as I saw each scar, some that had obviously been healing but were reopened again and some that seemed to have been there for a very long time. I promised him I would help him in any way possible just so long as he promised me not to hurt himself anymore. He remained quiet and I left the room to change my clothes quickly since he had stained them with his blood when he wrapped his arms around my waist. When I came back, I found toying with the pen he'd had earlier. Right as he brought it close to his hand, I ran towards him and tackled him, knocking him over in the process. As we lay on the floor, I kept his arms apart with my own. I brought my face by his ear and whispered "What did I just tell you?"_

_He looked so confused for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and sighed. _

"_Will you really help me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Will you let me.. use you.. to feel better?"_

"_Yes!" I replied without hesitation. I was so naïve then. I had no idea I had just sealed my fate._

_He told me his name after he asked me for rope. As I asked him whether I should refer to him professionally or use his first name, he told me that with the promise I had pretty much given myself to service him. He owned me. He was my master, and I should refer to him as such._

_I found it silly at the time, but I agreed. He smiled a genuine smile and "let the games begin"... the painful games that I'd joined in to play so long as I kept him safe from himself._

_I told him if he ever needed me again, to just come to me. Wordlessly, I gave him the keys to my apartment. He nodded, got dressed and left._

_It wasn't until morning the next day when I saw the rope placed neatly on the cabinet next to my drawer, the raw red flesh on my wrists from the binding, as well as several blood stains around my body (whether his or mine, I couldn't tell) that I asked myself why I had just given myself to him like that. _

_I showed up to work and asked someone if they had seen him that day, giving my delivering the papers as an excuse._

_"Ah yes, and he was back with his firing attitude again this morning."_

_"...Is that normal?"_

_"As normal as he'll ever be! I haven't seen him this flared up for work in a while... It reminds me of when he was in high school," the blue-eyed brunette told me. She smiled and waved as she headed off and I smiled to myself, my fingers tracing over my bandaged left wrist. I'd helped him at least somehow._

The memory faded away as it had come, all my attention going to the feelings of pleasure deriving from the attention to my neck. I bit my lip but when I let it go, I also let a small moan escape. He grabbed my arm roughly and I stood up, taking my briefcase.

"So do you have any plans for what to do this vacation?" he asked as we made our way to the elevator. I shook my head.

"I was planning going house hunting," I replied then bit my tongue before going any further. He stopped and looked at me with a blank expression.

"You're moving away?"

"Well.. I've always wanted a home instead of just a small apartment…" I smiled, looking past him at the wall. Ever since I was small I'd wanted my own home and now that I'd saved up enough money over the years, I had enough to buy a nice home I'd seen in my neighborhood. Master, however, seemed to take it the wrong way.

He didn't speak to me as he grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me into the elevator. We immediately went to the parking lot where he grabbed my elbow and led me to his car. He pushed me into it too quickly for me to notice what kind of car it was.

Where was I going? I didn't know. He turned on the music loudly… too loud. I covered my ears in fear that they might burst, and just stared at him in fear. He sped out of the lot and drove down the streets in a mad rage and my head hit parts of the car during a couple of turns.

Finally we stopped in front of large, black gates.

_-_

_Updated Thursday, August 14, 2008_


	4. A Day Almost Forgotten

Anything for Master – Chapter o4 - A Day Almost Forgotten

By dejectedxangel a.k.a. MsKittenK

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

Where was I going? I didn't know. He turned on the music loudly… too loud. I covered my ears in fear that they might burst, and just stared at him. He sped out of the lot and drove down the streets.

Finally we stopped in front of large, black gates. He turned off the music and pressed a button near the radio, causing the gates to open. Bringing my hands from my ears to my lap, I turned to look at him.

"Mas-"

"Shut up."

And so we drove in, following the winding black path as it went through beautiful gardens with some of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. I had almost forgotten who I was with until I felt his hand rest on my knee while he drove the rest of the path with the other. I turned to glance at him, partly scared to death at this sudden change and partly in curiosity as to what he was planning.

We stopped when we reached some sort of garage. He stepped out, went around, opened the door and pulled me out as well. As I reached for my briefcase, he said something about my leaving it. Obeying, I let him pull me wherever it was he was taking me.

After a few doors, we reached what seemed like the entrance hall to the home. I looked up in wonder, never having seen such a lavish place. He let me go and disappeared into a door. I looked around, nervous.

"Master? Maaaasssteeerr.." I called out, but received no response.

I examined my surroundings. Looking up, I saw a beautiful glass chandelier on the ceiling, lighting up the room beautifully. There were mirrors hanging, each reflecting the other. As I stepped in front of it, I saw a thousand clones of me behind me, each mimicking my movement. I smiled, then leaned in and taking a good look at myself. I noticed a small red spot coming from my hair. As I reached and dabbed my finger in it, I realized I was bleeding. I sighed at having failed to notice when I had hit my head in the car.

Of course, with a lunatic of a lover kidnapping you, would you have noticed?

In front of me there was a grand staircase, its railing having roses carved into what I was sure was cherry wood. It was beautiful, simply beautiful. I made my way up the spiral stairs, my mind going wild as I examined the patterns and detail that went into the home. I came to the second floor where cherry wood doors glistened in the hall light which came through the large gothic windows which opened up to the gardens outside.

I stopped at one window, crossing my arms and staring out. From this specific window, the flowers in the garden made a pattern, a swirl of the different colors coming together at the center. On the horizon, beyond the trees that lined the brick walls that limited the property, the sun was beginning to set. I stared in awe, squinting my eyes for a moment as I recognized that a lot of the flowers, if not all, were roses.. my absolute favorite.

"It's beautiful.." I whispered. Two arms wrapped around me and gently pulled me close.

"Do you really think so, precious?" a voice whispered in my ear. I tensed up for a second at the familiar tingling sensation of his hot breath on my ear and neck and then answered.

"Yes, I really do."

"Then I think your house hunting is done."

I was a bit uneasy as the warm morning sunlight poured in through the unfamiliar window and onto my face. As I stirred a bit, I felt an arm around my waist tighten, keeping me there. Looking over my shoulder I saw a head of messy brown hair, long bangs covering closed eyes. I smiled, remembering what he'd told me the night before.

_"My house hunting… what?"_

_"Your house hunting is done. You don't have to move out of town anymore… you can just live here with me."_

_It took a moment for everything to sink in._

_"Master, I wasn't planning on leaving town, I just wanted to move out of my apartment and into my own-"_

_His grip around my waist tightened._

_"BUT HERE IS FINE!" I quickly added just as he turned me around and pressed me against the wall next to the window. He smiled briefly before crushing his lips on mine, thus sealing the deal._

I crawled out from his grasp and looked around, noticing my clothes everywhere. I went to my jacket, which was closest, and put it on. Just as I put it on, I felt something vibrate in the pocket. Reaching into it, I took out my cell phone. The screen read _UNKNOWN NUMBER_. I made my way to the window, leaning against the wall as I looked out towards the garden, then answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey hey!"_

"Umm… Do I know you?"

"_Aww did I call you too early?"_

"I'm sorry, but who is this?"

" _I'll give you a hint… in college we participated in wild, wild monkey s-"_

"Ryou!"

"_Scrabble! Hahahaha!"_

"Hahaha, you freak, how are you?!"

"_I knew you'd remember me! I am doing pretty well, actually! I'm on a business trip in town and I just happened to have remembered what today was…"_

"Today?"

There was a pause.

_"Today…you don't remember what day it is?"_

"Err… no…."

_"It's your birthday, silly!!"_

It took a couple of seconds to sink in.

"My… b-birthday? You remembered?" I smiled brightly, slipping down against the wall and clutching the phone to my ear as I sat on the floor.

_"Well, yeah, didn't your friends there remember?"_

I laughed.

"I don't have much time for a social life, especially after having gotten my current job right after college.. I mean, I do have a friend here but I'm not sure if-"

_"Well that settles it! I have some meetings today but at night I'm completely free, dear. I'm taking you out for a night on the town!"_

"Alright… just call me back and tell me where to meet you…"

His voice deepened for a moment.

_"And wear those little cat ears you had in college.."_

"Sure thing, just for you, Bakura baby! Put Ryou back on.." I giggled like I used to in college, a memory that warmed me to the bones.

His voice changed to the lighter version.

"_Sorry about that… So tonight?"_

"Sure thing! God, how I missed you two..."

"_Well I gotta go…okayIloveyoubuhbye!"_

He hung up immediately.

"I love you too," I whispered as I hung up the phone.

Just as a warm memory of a late college night studying with this handsome boy and his switching personalities on me flooded my mind, two feet appeared in front of me. I looked up his body, finally meeting his azure eyes. They were emotionless as they looked down at me. Just as I was about to get up, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. I winced for a moment as he touched one of the bruises he had left the day before.

"Meeting someone?" he asked, his tone so monotonous it scared me.

* * *

_Updated Thursday, August 14, 2008_


	5. My Birthday Part I

_**"Anything For Master"** - Chapter 05_

_My Birthday - Part One_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, I'd own Ryou, his yami Bakura and Seto Kaiba, in which case I'd be a _very_ happy girl and would be too busy to be writing this fic giggles

**Author's Note:** Oh my, I love the reviews! Hehehe. Actually, sometimes I sit staring at my MSN window waiting for it to say "New Message from bot fanfiction. net". I love your reviews, my reviewers! I really do... I mean, I'm not really used to getting feedback on my work, I guess you could say.

Dude... we're at chapter five! **_CHAPTER FIVE!_** This is the first time I reached the fifth chapter in anything... I want to thank you reviewers. See I'm known (by my friends) for starting on stories and eventually not continuing them. So if this story's gotten this far, it's thanks to you guys :-)

To Rave Raven: Hehehe, I think we'd all call'im "Master" if he asked us to grins Ahem.. um.. yeah. Hehe.

When you get to Claire, think of her as one of those make-up artists / hairdressers / whatnot. Remember that when it comes to Seto Kaiba, you get nothing but the best! smiles

* * *

"Meeting someone?" he asked, his tone so monotonous it scared me.

"Just a friend," I said, forcing a smile to not show how he scared me. "I'm sorry I woke you up, Master, but the call really did take me by surprise."

He sat down on the ground then lay his head in my lap, those blue eyes of his locking onto mine. I brought my hand to his head, stroking his hair gently, as my free hand went to rest on his chest.

"What's the occasion?" he murmured. I think he was enjoying the attention I was giving him. I took a moment to answer.

"My birthday," I mumbled, running my fingers gently through his silky brown hair and bringing my hand from his chest to his cheek, cupping it and stroking it with my thumb. I noticed his eyes widen just a bit so I smiled, tilting my head back and looking at the ceiling.

"You didn't tell me your birthday was today."

"Well, I didn't really remember until Ry-" I almost spoke his full first name, but quickly said," Ry, my friend, called and asked to take me somewhere tonight."

"Oh."

A few moments passed as his face became expressionless again. I kept running my fingers through his hair and stroking his cheek, until he stirred again. He sat up and helped me up as well, then leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. It surprised me considering its contrast to his usual roughness.

"Are you okay, Master?"

"Well, since I can't keep you tonight, I guess I have to make the most of you during the daytime," he said giving me a small smile. I stayed quiet... this wasn't the Master I knew and loved.

Whoa, wait a minute. _Loved?_

Before I could say anything, he gently took me by the elbow and led me to the bathroom in his room. He filled up the tub, pouring a blue liquid into it as it filled. As I undressed, I looked over to find the tub filling up with bubbles.

"Master?" I asked. He led me over to the tub and went inside with me, both of us sinking into the warm water. He dunked my head underwater and held it there for a four seconds before pulling it back out. As I gasped for breath, he leaned in and kissed me softly, his hands running all over the place. He was being gentle and loving, his caresses careful as he traced over a few scars of my own which I'd gotten from him. He traced his hands down my arms and when he got to my wrists, he pulled away from the kiss.

"What's this?" he asked, bringing my wrists in the air and pointing out the pink scars I had on them. I looked at his expression.

"You look so surprised," I murmured, trying to pull my wrists away, but he kept a firm grip on them. If anything, he pulled me against himself, leaning back in the tub with my landing on top of him. He smiled at me, a soft smile, one that scared me.

"Where did you get those?"

"From the rope you used to tie me to the bed posts all those times," I said simply.

He didn't say anything, but kept that soft smile on. He managed to flip me over (splashing some water in the process) and had me lie down on top of him. The bubbles were up to our necks and the scent of the bubble bath soap was relaxing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested it on my stomach. I felt like so relaxed in his hold I started falling asleep.

* * *

'My legs.'

I opened my eyes slowly, my legs being in the air being the first thought I had. As my vision cleared, I noticed my skirt being slipped onto my legs. A woman was standing in front of me with a pencil tucked behind her ear. As soon as she noticed that I was awake, she smiled.

"Good! You're up!" 

"Uh..."

I then noticed as I took in my surroundings, that I was in a different room.

Wasn't I in the tub with Master?

As I looked around, I noticed the bed I was now lying in as the woman was dressing me was a four poster bed, each post with roses carved into it. The sheets were a burgundy rose color and quite soft. The woman motioned me to stand up and as I did, she stood in front of me, wrapped her arms around my waist and zipped up the skirt. She kept them there as she looked into my eyes strangely.

"Why I... I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I responded. "How did I get here?"

"That I don't know. When I came in, you were asleep and wrapped in a towel. I was hired to doll you up, which has been hard since you've been sleeping, but now that you're wide-awake, let's get to it. My name's Claire, by the way." She said, quickly taking me by the hand and taking me over to a table with a mirror built in. I hadn't noticed it before and as I took a seat, I caught site of my reflection.

The skirt I wore accentuated my hips. As I took a seat, I barely took notice of the top, which also suited me. I realized then that the woman had dressed me in undergarments as well. I blushed, staring down, but Claire caught site of my blush in the mirror. She smiled and got to untangling my hair and styling it. After what felt like ages because of the silence, I glanced up to see what she had been doing with my hair. She put it up in an elaborate style, and had brought out some bangs down the front.

She turned me around, taking a good look for me. She turned to the mirror desk, opened a drawer and brought out some make-up. Doing some light brushing on my face, she then went on to using concealer.

"Oh honey, what have _you_ been up to?" she asked, grinning, as she covered purple-red spots on my neck. I simply smiled, not returning the reply.

Afterwards we went on to a few more things, but they were too many to list. After about an hour (after she had dolled me up from head to toes), she finally finished, notifying me to spray on some perfume before heading downstairs. She hugged me, kissed me on the cheek, wished me a happy birthday and left the room. As I turned to look in the mirror, I was in shock. It looked nothing like me but rather like someone else.

Looking down at the table, I noticed the bottle of perfume Claire had left for me. From the label, I could tell the perfume was a bit high priced. I quickly sprayed some on and headed downstairs, smelling divine. At the bottom of the stairs, Master awaited me, all dressed up as well. I smiled at him.

"Master, you didn't have to really do this," I murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He simply gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. After releasing me, he took me by the arm and led me out the door. Up front a limousine was already waiting, the driver holding the door open for me. As my master went in after me, I turned to look at him.

"Master?"

"Yes, precious?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He lost his soft smile as his eyes locked onto mine, the look cold enough to make a chill run down my spine.

* * *

DejectedxAngel: Sorry folks, I'm really tired right now so I'm stopping it here. Enjoy! 


	6. My Birthday Part II

****

"Anything For Master" - Chapter 06

My Birthday - Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, I'd own Ryou, his yami Bakura and Seto Kaiba, in which case I'd be a _very_ happy girl and would be too busy to be writing this fic, let alone getting on the computer.

Author's Note: So after reading the reviews, I'm wondering... should I name the character? I guess I should explain my reasoning behind it. When I started writing this story, it was on a spur of the moment. I wasn't really considering getting serious with it, but hey, look at me now, I'm writing chapter six. So why have I kept her nameless? I mean, he gave her the pet name of "Precious" and since it's in first person, I don't need to really have her stating her name.

The way I see it, this way she can be anyone you want her to be; a friend, a character from the show, me (for some reason my friend pictures the narrator as me), or you. However, if you do want her to have a name, _please leave a Review stating so_. You can give suggestions even :-)

Though I'm still considering whether or not she _should_ have a name..

Thanks!

Now on with the story...

* * *

"Master, you didn't have to really do this," I murmured as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He simply gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. After releasing me, he took me by the arm and led me out the door. Up front a limousine was already waiting, the driver holding the door open for me. As my master went in after me, I turned to look at him.

"Master?"

"Yes, precious?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He lost his soft smile as his eyes locked onto mine, the look cold enough to make a chill run down my spine. He frowned.

"So you don't want this," he said.

"Master, it's not that. I'm just not used to being treated so... so..." I searched for the words in my mind.

"Special," he finished my sentence, leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. I kissed him back and he pulled away. His azure eyes turned towards the window, looking at the places we passed instead of me. For a moment I felt hurt, wondering why he never seemed to like it when I returned the favor.

The driver drove for what seemed like ages. I didn't mind the wait, however, since Master kept an arm around me, one hand holding mine. I kept a smile on so I wouldn't bother him again, but inside my mind was racing. Master was never this nice, this soft, and this _gentle_ with me. He was treating me like I was something to be protected and treasured. Before I thought it any further, we stopped. The driver came over and opened the door for us, offering to help me out of the car but Master helped me instead.

I looked around, noticing the absolute lack of people.

"Master?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Shhh," he said, kissing me briefly on the cheek and leading me to a stone archway. As I entered, I gasped when I saw a brick pathway leading through what seemed like miles of flowers. It was a garden I had only heard about and never could afford to visit on my salary, for it was for the elite of society. I looked up at Master as he looked down on me, his expression soft.

"Master, it's beautiful!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my forehead.

"I remembered this place when I saw the look in your eyes when you saw the garden. I was planning on bringing you here and this morning you gave me the perfect reason to."

It was just perfect. The rest of the afternoon we spent walking through the garden, eventually ending up at a beautiful fountain. The bottom looked like an open seashell, a rose coming out of its center. As you followed the pattern up, you'd see numerous plant vine designs carved into the stone, eventually leading up to the rose from which the water came out of. There was a marble bench next to the fountain at which I took a seat.

I closed my eyes for a moment, making sure the image was still in my mind after not seeing it, thus making sure I'd be able to remember it later. After a moment, I opened them and turned to face Master, who wasn't sitting next to me, but rather on one knee in front of me. I looked at him in surprise, words failing to form on my lips. He simply smiled, taking my hands in his own and resting them on my lap. It wasn't until I felt his touch that assured me he was real that I managed to speak.

"Master… what are you doing?"

He smiled.

"Practicing, now look towards your left."

As I turned, he did as well and we faced a man standing there with a camera in his hand. He snapped a shot then paused as Master took a seat on the bench, leaning in and aligning his head next to mine. The man snapped another picture then moved in front of us.

I was speechless.

For the next few minutes, Master and I silently posed for different pictures. For the last one, he had me sit on his lap, tilted my chin up with one hand, wrapped his free arm around my waist and kissed me. When he pulled away, he nodded curtly to the photographer who left the same way he came.

"Mast-"

"I did it for you," he said simply, still holding me. I tilted my head in curiosity and ended up resting it on his shoulder.

"So is that why you had me dressed up? For pictures?"

"The only person I've ever taken a picture with is my brother," he started.

"I've seen the picture in your office," I said. "You two are adorable! But why would you want a picture with me?"

He kept his smile on.

"I've never really cared for someone other than my brother before… until now."

I was confused. What was Master trying to tell me? Yet as I sat there and his words were sinking in, I felt strange. All this time I'd let him do what he wished with me.. I was supposed to be something for him to _use_ and _dispose_ of when he was done. I was supposed to be his free, private therapy. His way of coping with things… I'd never really pictured him acting the way he was now.

"Master?"

"My brother's getting married and he asked me to bring someone to the wedding. I'd be honored if you came with me."

"Anything for you, Master, you know that. But that still doesn't answer my question… why the pictures?"

"I love you and if I can't have you with me twenty four hours a day, I at least need some reminder of you to keep me okay," he stated simply, his grip on me tightening to that uncomfortable and bruising embrace I'd grown accustomed to. I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder and nuzzling my head against his neck. I'm not sure how long we had been like that, but eventually the sunlight dimmed as the sun neared the horizon, ready to set.

"Oh master, I need to go," I said after glancing at the sun.

"Where?"

"My friend was going to take me out somewhere for my birthday, but he doesn't know where to meet me and he said he'd call-"

My words faded when I watched him reach into a pocket of his suit. He pulled out a silver shape I knew too well and handed it to me. He had my phone… HE HAD MY PHONE! _My _phone! Before I could say anything, it vibrated the moment it touched my hands. I glanced at the screen and read _UNKNOWN NUMBER_ again.

"Hello?" I asked, Master leaning in and putting his head next to mine with the phone in between us.

"_Hey there! You didn't forget our little meeting tonight, did you?_"

"Oh of course not, hee hee. Actually I was wondering if you'd call," I said, smiling at the sound of his voice. Master still held me, though this time he let his hands trace over my sides. He almost made me let out a giggle, except I bit my lip.

"_Well my sweet, listen, I think I can pick you up at your home. Will seven o' clock be okay?"_

"Sure!" I said quickly, but suddenly remembered he didn't know where I live, "Wait, which home?"

I guess Master took it the wrong way because he dug his fingers into my sides, a whimper escaping my mouth.

"_If I remember correctly… wait, what was that?"_

"Oh uh.. I hit my, uh, toe on something… You remember how clumsy I am, I'm sure.."

"_No, actually I don't remember you being clumsy at all…"_

Silence.

"But listen, just give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven."

It took less than a minute for him to get the address to my apartment down. Afterwards we hung up and I turned to Master. He didn't speak to me, but rather wrapped his arm around my waist possessively as we made our way out of the garden. We passed a group of men at a gazebo who looked over at us, but one look from him shot them all down. I couldn't help but smile as we entered the limousine.

"I'll drop you off at your apartment," he said, "It's six twenty."

After giving the driver my address, I took my seat next to Master again, seeing him in a slightly different light.

I couldn't help but wonder, though, if come tomorrow he'd go back to treating me like he did. Had he really meant those three words?

We came to a stop at my apartment. He got out and held the door for me, kissing me on the cheek goodnight before letting me go on to my apartment. I entered the building and got in the elevator, pressing the number for my floor. My fingers had hardly left the number button when someone gently pressed me against the wall, taking my hands and pinning them above my head.


	7. My Birthday Part III

_**Anything for Master - Chapter 07 - My Birthday Part III**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have Ryou, Bakura and Seto Kaiba with me 24/7 and I'd be one _very_ happy girl.

**Author's Note: **Ah over 1,300 words... I wanted to write more but I figured I could leave the chapter like it is at the end, then continue it on chapter eight. I was actually planning on making the 'My Birthday' chapters limited to three, but low and behold look where my writing takes me, lol. Anywho, keep reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it.

* * *

I entered the building and got in the elevator, pressing the number for my floor. My fingers had hardly left the number button when someone gently pressed me against the wall, taking my hands and pinning them above my head. He leaned in with a smirk as he brought his nose to touch mine.

"My my, aren't we pretty?"

I smiled.

"Bakura," I managed to say before I saw a second head of white hair behind him.

"Bakura, I thought I told you to wait for me to-"

"Ryou!" I said, gasping from surprise. Back in college I recalled the guy having split personalities, but never separate bodies. The softer half of the two smiled at me as he pulled Bakura away, hugging me. I hugged him back, then hugged Bakura as well.

"How did you guys do it?"

Bakura smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. Ryou, however, spoke first.

"To make a long story short, it took a lot of time and reading."

I smiled at them both.

"Well that's good enough for me! So, why'd you guys come so early?"

"It's about seven right now," said Ryou upon checking his silver watch, "but the question is, why were _you_ so late?"

Before I could say anything, Bakura tightened his hold just enough for me to feel it so I stayed quiet.

"Now now, Ryou, let's just be happy she's here!"

I silently thanked him as I stared at Ryou with hopeful eyes. The other sighed and just then the elevator made a _DING_ sound as we came to my floor. Sighing in relief at his dropping the subject, I lead the two to my apartment door. As I reached for where my pocket would usually be, I realized my keys were in my _other_ clothes which were currently residing in the Kaiba Mansion. I sighed, bringing my hand to my head before shaking it.

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot my keys somewhere."

"Not a problem," said Bakura as he took a step and placed his hand on the knob. I heard a click right before he turned it and opened the door. I chose not to even ask about it, knowing those two, for I probably wouldn't understand.

"My my, aren't we handy?" I said, mocking how he'd spoken to me in the elevator. He simply smirked and let me in first. Upon entering, I lead them to my small living room.

"This is a nice place you've got," said Ryou, looking around. I smiled.

"You're too kind... I hardly spend any time in it so I haven't had the chance to decorate much. I'll be back in a minute, I just have to freshen up."

Heading to my bathroom, I opened the mirror cabinet and took out some of my new long-lasting lipstick, a little powder to refresh my look and a small bottle of body spray. Of course, I didn't have the expensive items Master had provided me, but what I did have helped me through the day, especially since at Kaiba Corp. you had to look presentable on a daily basis. After brushing up, I noticed my hair was still perfectly in place, thus saving me time as well. I smiled at my reflection before heading back to the living room.

"And the princess of the night has arrived," said Bakura, taking me by surprise as he came up and hugged me from behind. I couldn't help but giggle. Ryou came over, giving Bakura a mild glare before gently prying me away from him. Before leaving, I made sure to take the extra set of spare keys I'd had made after I'd given Master the other set. Taking a simple black sweater, I pocketed the keys and reached for my purse, but Ryou restrained my hand.

"Oh no, you're not paying a single cent tonight. It's your birthday, silly!" he said, taking me by the arm and leading me out of the apartment. Bakura closed the door and locked it the way he'd opened it, then followed suit. At the elevator, he wrapped his arm around my waist possessively, rather than taking my other arm. Ryou simply shook his head and I smiled. I really did miss them..

When we got downstairs, another limousine was waiting outside. Ryou turned and glared at Bakura, but the other shrugged with equal confusion. Then they both turned to look at me.

"Uh, hun, you didn't really have to do this.." Ryou started.

"But I didn't! Hold on, just let me find out what's going on..." I said, freeing myself from the two. I went over to the driver who was already holding the door open for me.

"Good evening, Mistress, aren't your friends coming along to?"

"I'm sorry sir, you must have the wrong place, but we didn't order a limousine."

"Oh, but this is courtesy of Master Kaiba, Mistress."

"My name's not Mistress, it's-"

"I was ordered to refer to you as Mistress by Master Kaiba."

I paused for a moment.

"So, you'll be driving us around tonight?"

"Yes, but at the end of it all I am to return you to Master Kaiba at his mansion, be that at the end of the night or sometime tomorrow."

"I see... alright then, just wait a moment."

I went over to the two.

"So who got it?"

"Uh.. A friend of mine who remembered my birthday at last minute, hehe. The driver says he'll take us wherever we want, he's been paid to drive me anywhere I want for the night."

"That's some friend you must have," Ryou said, smiling before heading over to the limousine upon finding it hopeless to pry me from Bakura's grasp, which he'd resumed when I returned. As Bakura and I took our seats in the back, Ryou spoke with the driver for a few moments, telling him where we were going. As I leaned towards the door, trying to hear, Bakura grabbed my wrist firmly and pulled me towards him, causing me to land on his chest. I looked up at him, pouting.

"Party pooper," I said and he smiled at me, not his usual smirk but a soft smile.

"If anything, that would be_ you _with your trying to figure out what we're gonna do beforehand."

I heard the door shut as Ryou got in, so I started slipping off Bakura, only to fall on Ryou's lap. He smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh so now that you two have separate bodies, I'll have to be shared?"

They smiled and nodded, causing me to laugh. It wasn't until then, however, that I noticed their attire. They were both wearing formal suits, except Bakura didn't wear a tie and had his shirt partly open. I tilted my head curiously, reaching and touching a gold chain that glittered underneath the lighting of the limousine. I tugged on it for a moment and saw the rim of the ring I remembered them having. Bakura took my hand away from the chain and placed it on his lap. Or at least I thought it was his lap... I'd been too busy still staring at his shirt and trying to make out the ring under it to notice. It wasn't until Bakura chuckled and Ryou pulled my hand away that I noticed.

"Bakura, you are so childish!" Ryou scolded, his arms wrapping around me protectively. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. Bakura pried me out of Ryou's arms and pulled me over to sit on his lap.

"Aww, our kitten is blushing," he said, leaning in and resting his head on my shoulder. He stroked the back of my neck much like Master did from time to time, causing me to sit up straight, stare straight ahead and close my lips in a tight line. He looked at me oddly, then turned to Ryou.

"I think our kitten's been tamed."

I stared down at the limousine's carpet, suddenly finding it very interesting. Just then the limousine came to a stop and my body swayed forward, but two pairs of arms held me almost immediately. I looked up and smiled at the two, Ryou letting go and Bakura keeping a protective hold on me. The driver came over and opened the door for us, Ryou getting out first, helping me out, then Bakura. I turned towards the driver, who had tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mistress, I will park the limousine and accompany you inside."

"Accompany me? But I already have Ryou and Bakura, I'll be fine," I started, Ryou and Bakura standing defensively at either side of me.

"Master Kaiba ordered it so."

"Kaiba?" asked Bakura, looking at me in complete shock.

"_Seto_ Kaiba?" asked his lighter half, his expression going beyond shock, " The guy that went to Domino High School with me.. Kaiba Corp. CEO, _Seto Kaiba?_"

I didn't know what to say.


	8. My Birthday Part IV end of bday

_**Anything for Master - Chapter 08**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Hehehe, I took my sweet time with updating this baby, didn't I? I apoligize -bows to reader- but my mind just wasn't up to it. Call it writer's block, my muses going on vacation or just the heat of the weather clouding my head... whatever. I'm updating now... hehe.

Tomorrow I start my junior year of high school! Ahhh.. how scary!

Read and Review, folks!

* * *

"_Seto_ Kaiba?" asked his lighter half, his expression going beyond shock, " The guy that went to Domino High School with me.. Kaiba Corp. CEO, _Seto Kaiba?_"

I didn't know what to say. They stared at me as the driver parked the limousine somewhere, Ryou tilting my head up when I had resumed staring at the ground. Bakura placed a hand on the small of my back and stroke upward over the spine.

"Yes, Seto Kaiba," I finally managed to say. "We're friends and he didn't know it was my birthday until today."

Bakura turned around and smirked at Ryou, who seemed to decide to drop the subject. Just then the driver came up to us, walking directly behind me as we entered the establishment.

"First off on our list, the restaurant!" said Ryou cheerfully. It wasn't until my stomach released an embarrassingly loud growl that I realized I hadn't eaten all day since I'd woken up with Master and spent the day with him. I wondered, then, if he hadn't eaten as well. Suddenly I remembered my finding him a lot thinner than usual on one of his recent visits... I snapped out of my revelry when Ryou and Bakura each placed their hands on my lower back and started directing me towards the restaurant.

"You _are_ still vegetarian, right?" asked Bakura. I nodded and he smiled one of his rare, non-evil-and-nothing-up-my-sleeve smile. "Then I picked the right restaurant."

We went in, the driver right behind us. The host welcomed us and led us to the table Ryou had reserved. I turned to the driver, noticing he was about to be lead to a table nearby. Before I could say anything, he spoke.

"To secure you, I must not make it seem so obvious. I'll be dining at another table, but I _will_ be watching."

With that, he left. It kind of creeped me out for a moment that he'd be watching me throughout the night, but upon sitting between Ryou and Bakura at our table, I felt completely at ease again.

* * *

As soon as we finished up, Ryou left to pay the check elsewhere. Bakura took the chance to take me by the hand and lead me outside, just as the driver went to bring the limousine around. As we stood outside waiting for Ryou to come from inside and the driver to pull up in front, Bakura turned me to face him and pressed me against a nearby wall gently, one arm around my waist and the other hand sliding down from my shoulder to my hand. I couldn't help but giggle and look up at him innocently.

"Hehehe, Bakura! Ryou's gonna come out any second now... would this upset him?"

He simply smirked at me and leaned in, his head next to mine as he whispered into my ear.

"Should I care?"

"You should!" said a voice behind him and as he released me, Ryou came up to us and stood between Bakura and I. He put his hands on his hips and glared at Bakura. "Good grief, I leave you two alone for a minute and you pin her against the wall, you pervert!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Ryou's shoulders from behind, looking at Bakura as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Bah," was all Bakura said as he headed to the limousine that had just pulled up in front of us.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on the guy," I whispered to Ryou as I let him go and walked beside him. He stopped for a moment wrapped his arm around my waist, taking me by surprise as he pulled me close and locked his eyes with mine in a way that reminded me too much of Master. The difference, however, was that he smiled gently as he looked at me, rather than smirking in that evil way Master did.

"But he wont be fair and share," he whispered. We stayed like that for a moment as I saw his eyes darken slightly with a look I'd seen on Master before. My heart skipped a beat and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, a blush taking over. I turned away to hide it and he chuckled, kissing me on the cheek. We went back to the limousine, where Bakura was glaring at Ryou.

"I saw that!" he said accusingly. I chose to sit between the two again to prevent them from fighting, and as soon as we were all well seated, I offered Bakura my cheek.

"There, you can give me a kiss too," I said. He grinned and leaned in, licking my cheek with the tip of his tongue. Ryou shook his head and we were on our way again to wherever Bakura had told the driver we were going.

* * *

I stumbled out of the club, my cheeks flushed and myself feeling lightheaded. The lights behind me dimmed and disappeared as the club doors were closed and once again, I was being shared between the two guys.

"And now, my kitten, we must get you home," said Bakura, who seemed to have not drunk any alcohol at all.

"It's a good thing Kaiba lent us a limousine driver," said Ryou, an arm around my shoulders, "I don't think I can drive and Bakura would probably look for things to run over."

After laughing for a minute, I looked between the two of them. Why hadn't we gotten together again? I mean, back then they were both in the same body and I remember how they were the closest I had to someone who loved me _that way_. Ah yes.. I was too busy studying to meet the requirements to work at that damned Kaiba Corp. I frowned at the thought. There were so many nights wasted staying up late and putting in extra time at the company, so many nights I could've spent with them going out and having fun like I had tonight. It felt like such a waste...

"Something bothering you, kitten?" asked Bakura. Somehow we'd managed to sit down at the bench of a bus stop as we waited for the driver to show up again. I looked up between himself and Ryou, then sighed.

"You know you can always tell us," added Ryou, that soft voice of his making me feel even lower than I felt.

"I'm sorry for starting to ruin this night, guys... it's just that I just realized how much I really missed you and how much of my life I've wasted up until this point. I didn't even realize today was my birthday until I got your call this morning." They shook their heads and hugged me, Bakura wrapping his arms around my shoulders and Ryou wrapping his around my waist.

"It's alright, kitten," they both said at the same time. I looked up and stared in front of me, finding it strange. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them as I felt coolness where Bakura's arms had been. I turned to look where he was to notice him gone, then turned to Ryou. He smiled at me.

"We're able to come together too," he explained and kept his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh."

After a moment of sitting in his hold, I looked up again at him and my eyes met his again.

"We've missed you so much," he whispered, leaning in and speaking into my ear. His hot breath left a strange sensation in my ear as it mixed with the cool night air. He took a deep breath then and I was sure he was smelling me. I bent my head as he brought one hand to my hair, stroking it then scratching behind my ears gently like he used to do. I almost purred but stopped myself and looked at him. I couldn't tell by his eyes who he was at the moment... he seemed to be both. Just then he let his hand trail down my hair, neck and down my back, stroking firmly at my back along the spine. I arched it and sat perfectly straight, staring straight ahead.

"Ryou... Bakura.. I-" but I was interrupted by the honking sound that came from in front of us. Sighing, he led me to the limousine and we sat there in an awkward silence. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, his head resting over mine as he brought a hand and rested it on my knee. Sighing, I closed my eyes for what felt like just a minute. I didn't realize we'd arrived at his hotel until I felt his shoulder stir. Opening my eyes, I looked at him to find the same mixed eyes.

"Happy birthday, kitten," he stated as he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Before I had a chance to respond, he pulled away, held my face with his hands and kissed my forehead.

"G-goodnight, Ryou Bakura. Thank you."

"Goodnight, my sweet."

And with that, he climbed out of the car, shut the door and headed towards the entrance of his hotel. I sat back in the limousine and sighed, feeling the car moving again. I closed my eyes again, this time really falling asleep.

* * *

"Mistress, we're home."

The driver was gently shaking my shoulder. I looked up at him and he smiled, extending his hand to help me out. As I stumbled out of the car, he walked behind me, holding me by the elbows as he lead me to the front of two large doors. Pressing his hand against a screen, the doors opened and my eyes met with azure blue ones.

"You may go home," the owner of those blue eyes said to the driver, who let me go. As soon as he did I felt myself falling forward, but Master quickly caught me. I looked up at him, a stupid smile on my face as I giggled.

"Hehehe, Master saved me," I said as I started to stare at him. He gave me that soft smile he'd given me in the morning and bent down, picking me up bridal style and carrying me somewhere. Where exactly, I didn't know...

I fell asleep in his arms, my head against his shoulder as I breathed in the scent of his cologne.

* * *

Regina: The story blows...

dejectedxangel: Yes, yes I know.. -hangs head in shame- Wait a second... _why_?

Regina: Nobody's reviewed since chapter six.

dejectedxangel: ....oh.


	9. Wedding Bells?

_**Anything for Master - Chapter 09**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Oi, school's been... odd. I have two computer classes (Digital Imaging & Web Development and Production), French 3 and an A.P. Calculus course! Ahh.. -goes crazy- But I'll manage... I hope. Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing. I thought my story had died or something and was pretty close to giving up on it, but now that I know people are still reading, I guess I'll keep writing. Remember to keep reviewing!

Sept. 22, 2004: Also, lack of update is due to a horrible cold I got from the change of season. Yes, my immune system has bad timing to not fight back -sniffle-

_To Cobra Strife_: I certainly wouldn't mind serving him, hehe... that's what makes it so much easier to write this fanfic in first person point of view; I'm comfortable when I read it over.

Question of the Moment: Are you guys (my readers / reviewers) okay with the story being in first person point of view? Please reply in a review :-)

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, the warm breeze blowing a few strands of hair into my face. I could hear faint typing sounds and smiled upon recognizing who was making them. As I tilted my head up to see the maker of the sounds, my sunglasses fell down on my nose, making everything a shade of light blue. I blinked up at Master from my place down in the sand as I watched him sway some in the hammock, somehow managing to keep a straight sitting position while typing what I'm sure was work for Kaiba Corp. Pushing myself up, I crawled on over and sat down next to the hammock. He stopped his typing and looked over at me with an emotionless expression. I hated it when he got like this...

He somehow managed to close the laptop, place it on the ground and get off the hammock without falling. He took a seat on the sand next to me and I smiled as I lay down perpendicular to him and rested my head on his lap. He looked down at me with that same emotionless expression and I felt a pang of pain in my heart.

"Is there anything you wish to do today, Master?" I asked, my smile fading as my face lost its emotion as well. It's funny how easily I picked up on his habits after spending so much time with him. He shook his head and stared out at the sun that was nearing the horizon. The wind blew a few strands of hair on his face too and I reached up and tucked some behind his ear. Before pulling my hand away, he took it and held it there, against his cheek, still staring at the horizon. He then dragged it down his neck and chest, down to my face, down my own neck and chest, then resting it on my stomach. He still kept his hand over mine as we lay there in silence, me staring at him and him staring at the horizon. He glanced down at me, noticing my equally emotionless expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the hand over mine slipping up and cupping my cheek.

"What do you mean, Master?" I asked, then blinked when I realized how monotonous the tone of my voice was. He grabbed my shoulders and slipped me into a sitting position on his lap, then turned me so I sat facing him. I wasn't surprised he was able to...

Lately I hadn't been eating much. It wasn't because I was watching my figure or anything, I just had gotten used to eating whenever Master ate, which wasn't too often. Sometimes he'd just have coffee and I'd have the same, sometimes he'd actually eat something solid and I'd join him so long as my serving was vegetarian. Now here I was, my body becoming slender without my feeling it, for after all, Master was my only concern.

"Smile."

It wasn't a statement and it wasn't a question; it was an order. I sighed and let the muscles of my face relax then looked up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Your eyes light up when you smile... don't _ever_ go void of emotion on me again, understood?" he asked, his tone as monotonous. My smile faded as it fell back into the unreadable face and I nodded, but the grip he held on my shoulders tightened.

"I'm sorry, Master, it's just a habit I got from being around you!" I said, giggling as he loosened his grip then leaned in and kissed him. He didn't pull away, but rather wrapped his arms around me. After a moment I pulled away to breathe and then turned around, facing away from him and lay on top of him with my head on his chest, watching the sunset.

"So, Master, would you care to tell me why you brought me all the way to California?"

His arms slipped around my waist and he sighed, pulling me up and resting his chin on my head.

"Tomorrow's my brother's wedding and he chose to marry here since his wife to be's parents are in the area."

"Oh.."

"You're going with me."

Again, not a question but an order.

"Anything for you, Master... anything."

"Anything?" he asked. I nodded.

"Promise me, then, that you will never go back on your word of doing anything for me."

"I promise."

I felt his head move from where it was resting atop mine and then the strangest thing happened; he kissed the top of my head, then resumed his position. I didn't look up at him, but something told me he was smiling.

* * *

I glanced around the hotel room, looking for my purse. Master was currently in the shower and I'd showered already, but I'm sure that if I went to join him we probably wouldn't make it to the wedding on time. Once again he had hired someone to dress me up, this time a nice young girl by the name of Anne. She elaborately put part of my hair up, then straightened the other part my hair to be perfectly straight as it hung around framing my face. Anne was long gone, but she'd left me with a bottle of perfume, strangely enough the one Claire had left me with, which she told me to spray on before leaving. Just as I was reaching for the perfume bottle, I heard a muffled but very familiar ring tone coming from one of the drawers from the mirror desk on which the perfume bottle sat. I opened the drawer to find my silver cell phone ringing and vibrating. I blinked.

I hadn't seen my cell phone since I'd supposedly left it at Master's home in Japan. What was it doing all the way here?

Wait a second...

Why did it even _have_ signal all the way over here?

I read the screen and it read "Ryou Bakura", since now I had programmed his number on it. I smiled and flipped open the phone.

"Meow?"

"_Kitten!_" was the excited reply from the other end. I was amazed at how clear the reception was when my cell phone wasn't even supposed to be working.

"Hey Bakura! What's up?"

"_I hope I didn't call at a bad time, I mean, I don't know your work schedule or anything._"

"Oh no, it's cool, I'm on vacation," I said then bit my lip. I wasn't supposed to say that..

"_Oh really? Where are you right now?"_

"Uh.."

_"Well?"_

"California."

_"You sure know how to pick the places for your vacation!" _he said, chuckling into the phone. I heard a _'She's WHERE?' _in the background.

"Yeah well.. heh, I wanted to explore the world, I guess."

_"The funny thing is... Bakura and I are in California too._"

I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks, not entirely sure why though. I felt two arms wrap around my waist in a familiar fashion to the day Master had our pictures taken and his ear pressed against mine with the phone in between us just as Bakura spoke those last two words.

"Small world," he muttered and I couldn't help but grin.

_"What was that, Kitten?"_

"Uh.. I um, actually have to get going right now. My tour group's leaving and if I don't go right now, I'll get stuck in the hotel forever."

_"Actually, I got to be going too. I just wanted to call and check on you, my lovely. Goodbye!"_

"Bye, 'kura."

I slipped the phone down from between our ears and my ear came into contact with his. He pulled away and turned me around, my dress twirling around me and then wrapping around my legs as he did so.

"Kitten?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor, blushing. He tilted my head up and my eyes met his.

"That's his nickname for me."

"Yes, as is _my lovely_?" His eyes narrowed slightly in an accusing but mildly playful glare.

"You call me 'Precious' and I'm not bothered by it. You kind of have the whole Golem thing going on," I added, winking at him. He smirked and I slipped my arms around his neck, looking straight up at him. He ran his hand down the back of my neck and firmly on my spine, causing me to arch my back slightly then sit up perfectly straight, a conditioned response. His eyes showed a glint of approval as he leaned in, the tip of his nose touching mine.

"I think I'll call you _Kitten_ from now on, then, my preciousss..." he hissed, his eyes showing amusement.

* * *

The wedding was wonderful and I now found myself sitting at a table with Master. I looked down at my plate and smiled at finding veggie friendly meal servings on it. I looked over at him, tilting my head curiously.

"He married a vegetarian," he said, smirking at me then shaking his head, looking down at his own plate. He'd gotten some sort of meat dish, which he was sure was served on behalf of his brother's omnivority. We ate in silence, myself licking my lips upon finishing my plate and leaning back in my chair, placing my hands on my stomach.

"I haven't eaten like that in ages," I said, taking in a deep breath and releasing it as a sigh. Just then the young man I recognized as the groom stood before us, eyes exactly like Master's, except that he had jet-black hair framing his perfectly happy seeming face.

(a/n: He cut his hair. Don't ask..)

"Big brother, I'm glad you could make it!" he said as Master stood up. They embraced each other, the groom patting Master on the back before releasing him. He turned to me and I stood up, bowing before him.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Kaiba-san."

He smiled at me then offered his hand. As I took it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. I blushed and I felt Master quickly come around and wrap an arm around my waist possessively. The groom chuckled and released my hand.

"Well, Seto, if she _insists_ on being formal, I must be formal as well!" He chuckled and I felt a sudden warmth radiating from him. He was almost the exact opposite of Master, the intensity of his eyes warming me to the core Master had frozen so delicately over time. He displayed emotion and he wasn't at all introverted. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Mokuba, don't you remember what you just _did_ today?" Master asked, narrowing his eyes at his brother. The man I now knew as Mokuba grinned, then turned to me.

"He must really like _you_. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you outside of this wedding... My name is Mokuba Kaiba."

I bowed again.

"My name is-"

"Kitten!"

Oh no. I recognized that voice all too well...

* * *

DejectedxAngel: Well, folks, how was it? Leave a review, please! -sneezes...sniffles...pouts and submits the story- 


	10. I really gotta go!

_**Anything for Master - 10**_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my friend Eunice for reminding me to update constantly and for the little ideas session we had during period 8. Thank her for my updating! She got me out of writer's block )

Oh, and read "Happy Birthday, Master" too! It's what the girl did on Kaiba-san's birthday )

No, the protagonist's name is _not_ Kitten. It's their nickname for her for certain reasons. I am **not** going to give the girl a name, but outside of writing I'll refer to her as "Kitten" because it feels odd to say "the girl", "that girl" or "the speaker". It takes me too far from the character and I like keeping them close -smiles-

READ AND REVIEW, FOLKS!

* * *

"He must really like you. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you outside of this wedding... My name is Mokuba Kaiba." 

I bowed again.

"My name is-"

"Kitten!"

Oh no. I recognized that voice all too well. As I turned to face the voice, I still felt Master's hold around my waist, slipping against the dress as I turned. My eyes met with brown, framed in beautiful white-silver hair, his eyes radiating warmth similar to that of Mokuba's, save for the fact that his warmth had a hint of darkness. I saw his eyes darken slightly and I knew that Bakura was in there with him.

"Hello, Ryou-san!" I greeted and Master's grip loosened upon his seeing I recognized the guy. This gave me the chance to walk into Ryou's open arms and hug him back. As we pulled away, he took my hands and looked at me, then released one hand and turned me around, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Kitten," he said as he pulled me in quickly, my body turning and eventually end up wrapped up by him. If anything, it was like we were dancing… but I hadn't been following any specific steps though, had I?

Ah yes… that dance course we took together in college as a joke; that's where we learned these steps. If my memory was correct then..

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him, moving us from left to right. We were _very_ close and I could feel every inch of my backside pressed against his front. I giggled as he let me go, holding one hand of me as I turned and we bowed to each other.

"Ahh, Ryou! I'd nearly forgotten how to do that," I said, laughing as my cheeks flushed with a blush. His brown eyes looked into mine, a penetrating look that caused everything around me to slow down. I noticed Bakura take over for a second, but those eyes looked at me with the same intensity Ryou's had shown.

I stood there, dumbfounded, and didn't snap out of my reverie until I noticed those eyes turn cold as they looked at something, or someone, past me. I couldn't read his expression so I turned around, my eyes meeting Master's. His face was completely void of emotion, but not angry. He was hiding it well, I guess, but I could still see his hands clenched into fists. I looked over at Mokuba, who was leaning against a column and had an amused expression on his face, as if something were about to happen. Before I let that something happen, however, I decided to intervene.

"S.." I started, but couldn't get myself to say his name. Would he get mad if I called him anything other than Master? But we were in public right now…

"Seto, this is my old college friend and roommate, Ryou Bakura. Ryou, this is Seto Kaiba." I looked between the two, then went with Master and took his arm, bringing him closer to Ryou. Putting on a bright smile, I looked between the two some more.

"Kitten, Seto and I went to high school together. So how have you been, Kaiba?"

"Fine," he replied, his answer short and sweet though bitter was actually a better word for it. Master's eyes, those dark blue eyes that had given me shown me so much of him before, were now on defensive mode; no signs of emotion being received or signs of emotions to be given. I bit my lip momentarily, before deciding to get through.

"Seto, can I have this dance?" I asked just as this soft melody began to play. My eyes lit up, remembering the song as a waltz song and I looked up at Master hopefully.

"No." was his short answer, his eyes looking past me and locking on to Ryou. I sighed and we stood there awkwardly in silence until Ryou, or by his tone, Bakura broke it.

"Kitten, may _I_ have this dance?" he asked and I turned to face him. Just as I smiled, Bakura took my hand and tugged me towards the dance floor, my arm slipping out of Master's. I glanced back at him one more time before Bakura caught my full attention, the last thing I saw was Master gripping the duel monsters locket that clung to his neck as he stared at me, his usual emotionless expression on his face.

Before I could question it, Ryou twirled me, let me fall, caught me, bent my back and pulled me close.

"You're with me now, Kitten," he spoke in a deep, low voice that almost sounded like a purr, his expert movements keeping my attention fully on him. The song faded into another, also which I recognized, and it went on like this for who knows how long. The spare moments between steps when I turned to look at the crowd and blushed when I realized they had circled around us, smiling as Bakura drove me this way and that. Just as he spun me around, a hand came into contact with my arm and I was wrenched roughly away from Bakura.

I looked up to see who it was and none other than a pair of azure eyes framed with brown hair.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly as he held a strong grip on my arm. I hesitated for a moment, something which resulted in my being punished through the twist of my arm. I whined and with another tug, he lead me out of the room. He took me down the hall, into the elevator, then all the way up to the roof of the building. I didn't cry, since I was too frozen to do so. My legs moved on their own and obeyed Master's will, but my mind was a complete confused mess.

He took me to the edge of the building where he finally let me go, practically throwing my arm back at me. He turned to beyond the building, and up at the sky. The stars weren't as clear as they are back in Japan, but the moon was full and shone brightly. I felt myself tremble as I stared at him and he ignored me. I had angered him.

I had angered Master.

I shook harder as the trembling worsened and walked next to him. All I needed was a look from him, a single look from him….

I got none.

I frowned, the highness of my mood when I was dancing already gone and going down even more. I turned and sat on the ledge, staring at the ground.

What had I done wrong? I hugged myself and winced slightly as my hand ran over where he'd grabbed my arm. Master didn't want to dance but Bakura did...

I hadn't noticed I'd started rocking myself back and forth until I lost balance. In a split second I felt all my muscles tense as my arms reached up and I felt myself falling backward. An expert hand grabbed my arm and as I caught myself, I looked up at him. He glared down at me, giving me a 'You're not getting out of it that easily' look. He pulled me up and jerked me towards him. I stopped myself from falling on him by putting my hand between his chest. He kept his painful grip on my arm though his glare softened and turned into a blank stare into my eyes.

"Master-"

"Do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I do," I replied before putting thought into it. Just then, with his free hand, he pushed my head gently towards his chest. As soon as my head came into contact with it, he rested his chin on top of my head and took in a deep breath. His grip on my arm loosened as he slipped his hand up my arm, around my shoulder and down my back where he pressed me even closer to him. It wasn't until then that my eyes watered just enough for a single tear to roll down my cheek, but I didn't sob. He pushed me away gently, using two fingers to lift my chin so that I'd look at him. He wiped the single tear away, then held my face with both hands and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go home," he said, an order, not a request. I nodded as we walked towards the elevators, but it wasn't until then that I stopped, clamped my legs together and looked at him.

"Uh.. Master?"

"Yes?"

"I have to pee," I said, biting my lip. He gave me a small smirk and shook his head as we stepped into the elevator. We stopped at a floor where the sign read that there was a restroom nearby.

"Go while I call the driver to pick us up."

I nodded and followed the signs to find the nearest bathroom. Just as I paused when the hallway I was on split in two, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. Before I could react, a hand closed over my mouth and I felt warm breath against my ear.

"Shh, shh Kitten.. it's me.." whispered a voice that could be long to no other than Bakura. I relaxed into his hold and he released my mouth, but pulled me back and lead me through an open door, which he left slightly open in his haste to get me to the middle of the room where a couch sat. I looked around the room oddly, everything about it being white save for the black couch in the middle of it. I was starting to get a bit creeped out when Bakura took my face in his hands and made me face him, his brown eyes seeming to be burning with something.

"Baku, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head and sat me down, still holding my face in his hands.

"How could you let him do that to you?" he asked, releasing my face and taking my arm, tracing soft fingers over the bruise that was now appearing. As he went further down, he turned my arm around and light pink scars were over my wrists where the rope had torn my skin open. I blushed and hoped he wouldn't ask about those, biting my lip. He went back to the current bruise where he traced his finger over it again, then looked at me expecting a response. I gave him a blank, emotionless stare, the one I'd mastered after spending so much time with Master. He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"Are you listening to me?!?"

I looked away. In a moment, there was a person standing in front of us and as I looked up I saw a pair of softer brown eyes; they had separated again. They both sat at either side of me and I turned to face the front, away from them. At the same time, they both reached and placed a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump. I then remembered painfully that I needed to use the restroom and stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really got to go..." I started, but they both stood up at the same time, Bakura blocking my way to the door and Ryou grabbing me by the wrist, though rather gently as to not hurt me. I closed my hands into fists and whimpered.. I REALLY had to go...

"You're not leaving this room until you give us every detail on what your relationship is with Seto Kaiba," stated Bakura firmly, his eyes growing even more intense as they bore into me.

What kind of torture was this? I looked between the two, my breath quickening slightly. It literally hurt to be in that spot because I felt my bladder might burst at any moment. Ryou squeezed my wrist gently and I whimpered again, my eyes watering. I really, really had to go..

"Kitten-" Ryou started with that soft voice of his, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love him!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks. Ryou released my wrist from shock and Bakura stood there dumbfounded. I took the opportunity to push past him and run out the door, luck being on my side when I saw the women's restroom sign up a head. I ran into through the door, slammed the stall door shut and relieved myself. I sighed and finished the sanitation routine, finally drying my hands after washing them and walking out relieved. As I approached the room I had just ran out of, I stopped upon hearing Master's voice.

"She ran out of here crying, and I wanna know-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" I heard all three voices screaming.

Oh...shit.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

**_Current Music: _"Abused" by J. Englishman.**

Man.. listen to that song! Hehehe, reminds me of how "Kitten" kind of acts... sort of. I know her reasons... but I love this song! Anywho, read review folks!

Much Love,

dejectedxangel


	11. Chpt 11

_**Anything for Master - Chapter 11 **_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue. I've said it in almost every chapter.. if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh and its characters, that would mean I'd own Seto Kaiba, Ryou and Yami Bakura in which case I most definitely would NOT be sitting here typing fanfics.. ;)

**Author's Note:** More people from school are reading my story now. This feels awkward... LEAVE A REVIEW, please! I'd like to know what you think :-)

If you see a (#), whatever number that is it'll be the author's note at the end of the chapter. It's easier for me :D

* * *

As I approached the room I had just run out of, I stopped upon hearing Master's unmistakeable voice. 

"She ran out of here crying and I wanna know-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" I heard all three voices screaming.

Oh...shit.

I stood there, frozen at the door, wondering whether I should go in or not. If I went in, I'd be walking into a mess I myself had created. If I didn't, everything might blow over..

Or it could have severe consequences.

I took two steps forward, taking in a deep breath.. then released it as I took a step back.

Finally I just gave in and snuck closer to the door, peeking in. Ryou and Bakura were standing side by side, both of them looking extremely flushed with their hands clenched into fists so tight I could see their white knuckles through their usually pale skin. Master was giving him his top death glare, those azure eyes of his looking on with such intensity that I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I saw the intensity of that glare and I placed a hand over my hand over my heart as I bit my lip.

Master was quite furious indeed.. His usually calm demeanor was off as he breathed in heavily, his face slightly flushed, his hair which had been so nicely combed for the party was now a bit of a mess, the bangs over his brow leading back to those same intense eyes. I felt a longing for him as everything else but his rage-filled body blurred. I suddenly took in a gasp of air, not realizing I'd stopped breathing... He'd literally taken my breath away. So lost was I in the image of Master so... so.. _furious_..

"Master," I sighed and stood up, walking inside. The moment my foot took the first step into the room, I felt the tension wrap around me as they both turned to look at me. I walked straight up to Master, who's furious features softened and his breathing wasn't as loud. I looked up into those eyes that had done so much and wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes losing themselves in that blue that had changed my life so much. He kept his arms down at his sides as he stared down at me, his fury seeming to melt away. I thought I could feel it melting through me for I felt its weight on me.

My eyes felt heavy and as Master finally wrapped his arms around my waist, everything went dark.

---

I opened my eyes slowly for a second as light hurt my eyes. Slowly the room cleared and I saw brown eyes looking worried framed perfetly by silver hair. The hand that had rested atop my head began stroking my cheek as another hand moved slightly from behind my head. He then moved his hands to my shoulders and brought me up gently, sitting me perfectly on his lap, but holding me. I blinked at him.

"Master?" I asked, staring at him. I didn't know where I was but the man holding me smiled and hugged me to him.

"Kitten, you're alright!" he said. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

Just then I noticed him look behind me and glare. As I turned around, I was met with the most amazing blue eyes I'd ever seen with messy brown hair atop it.

"Master!" I said, squealing with joy as I tried to move. The man holding me released me and as I tried to leap at the man I recognized as Master, I fell back, my head hitting the armrest of the couch. Surprisingly, I didn't feel anything but as I tried to move, I found I couldn't.

"You fainted," he replied the owner of those blue eyes. He slipped his arms around me and picked me up, adjusting me so that I rested against him with my head on his shoulder. He simply turned around and headed towards the door as I stared at the brown-eyed man to whom I'd woken up to. I would've waved goodbye, but I my arms felt like heavy weights hanging down. With a lot of effort, I managed to get my arms to move up and wrap around Master's neck. As we headed to the elevator, I felt my eyes grow heavy and fell asleep.

(1)

--

I woke up in a strange place, where everything was dark save for a fireplace before me. I realized I was sitting in a huge couch, a big blanket wrapped around me in such a way that it seemed like a dress. As I squirmed a bit, I realized I'd nothing underneath. Blushing, I moved to stand up and as soon as my feet touched the carpeted ground, a series of light lit up whatever room it was I was in. It looked like a library of some sort, except that at random places in the shelves there hung photographs. The one that stood out the most was a large picture of someone I definitely recognized; me. It was a picture of me in the garden I'd visited with Master, except for some reason I was alone in the picture. Wasn't every picture of me that day with Master?

"What the-" I started, but two hands grasped my shoulders firmly yet gently.

"Welcome to your soul room, Kitten."

(2)

**-----Author's Notes----**

(1) Note that she only saw _one_ as she left the room.

(2) I know it sounds a bit confusing, but think about it. If not, just wait 'til chapter 12. You'll see what I'm working on :D

Also... It's so short! About 900 words... ahh. I'll write more next chapter... :)

I'm sorry to anyone who still reads this.. I've been having writer's block. Ahh..

Much Love,

Dejected x Angel


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Anything for Master - Chapter Twelve**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I asked Santa to give me Seto Kaiba (rights of ownership and all) for Christmas but... supposedly this is the story that got me on the naughty list O.o;

**Author's Note: **Once again, if you see a number in parentheses, keep it in mind. At the end of the chapter, each number will be explained as to a thought I had while writing that part but that I didn't put in so I wouldn't interrupt the story. With this in mind, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Welcome to your soul room, Kitten." 

The two hands which grasped the shoulders firmly turned me around gently, then held my shoulders again, keeping me armlength apart from the owner of the voice; Bakura.

"Baku" I asked, blushing as he moved his hands down my arms then back up to my shoulders again. I remembered I was wrapped in a blanket and blushed, moving my arms up to secure it in place.

"No worries, Kitten.. I'm the one who wrapped the blanket on you to begin with, so there's nothing to hide" he said, chuckling and giving me a wink. "But that's not what I'm here for.."

I stared at him, partly relieved, partly embarrassed and partly amazed that he hadn't tried anything while I was asleep. Then again, this was one of the only two men I had complete trust in, so why should I expect anything less than his utmost respect towards me?

"Alright then, 'kura.. What are you here for?"

He paused for a moment and simply smiled a bit.

"So.. you have no recollection as to how I got in here?" he asked, squeezing my shoulders gently. I shook my head. His smile broadened suddenly. "In that case, I'm just a familiar face welcoming you to your soul room."

"What's a soul room" I asked as he smiled, placing two hands on my waist and looking down at me.

"A soul room, my dearest Kitten, is the place where your memories and soul reside while your unconscious."

"So…" I started but his nod answered me. "So you're in my soul room to welcome me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Now I was no psychologist, but I found it eerie that someone else would be in this 'soul room' of mine.

"I.. you're imagining me. You'll wake up right about… now."

* * *

Everything was dark again, but this time I felt myself lying down and a hand was placed on my head. I opened my eyes and followed the arm that belonged to that hand to the shoulder until my eyes met those of the owner. As soon as those eyes met mine, he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. 

I felt like something inside me gave a snicker, which was rather strange. Before I could question it, master's voice snapped my attention towards him.

"It's been two days and we're back home," said Master, the hand on my head moving to my hair and stroking it gently. "You had me worried."

Indeed I could see how tired he was and the dark bags underneath his eyes… I guess he hadn't drunk his coffee during those two days. I tried to smile and found myself actually straining to do so, but at last I managed a small one. He carefully climbed over me then crawled under the covers with me, wrapping an arm around me. I realized I wasn't clothed.

'That explains the weird dream,' I thought, then smiled as he pulled me towards him.

"Master?" I asked, and turned my head slightly to find those usually calculating eyes completely closed. He did, however, murmur a 'hmm'.

"I love you," I whispered and curled up against him. Somehow I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep again, which I thought had to do with master saying I'd been out for two days. I lay there for a good while before I felt the need to move. With a bit of effort, I managed to turn myself around to face Master and bring my hand to his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. He remained asleep, so I let my hand go down from his cheek to his neck, around behind it as my fingers went gently into his hair.

Leaning in, I kissed the top of his head, his cheek, then gently kissed him on the lips. It was at this kiss that those eyes of his opened, for the first time in a while seeming to be completely open rather than a mask. I kissed him again, then his cheek and forehead again before resting my head next to his, our eyes locked onto each other with our faces half an inch apart. My fingers in his hair went in further then slipped back out, resting on his neck as my finger tips gently traced circles there. His own hand was brought up and placed upon my cheek as he kept staring at me.

(1)

"I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could take you to a doctor," he said, breaking the silence. "I had my own doctor examine you as soon as we got back, but there was only so much he could do without your consent since we're not married and I can't make big decisions for you."

(2)

I felt my heart skip a beat when he said _married_. I'd never actually put thought into spending the rest of my life with him.. I figured he'd one day just stop needing me.

"Master, I'm fine. Just a bit tired-" I started.

"Tired enough to sleep for two days?" he asked, his hand mimicking the administrations mine had done to him. I sighed.

"If it pleases you, Master, then I will, but I assure you, I doubt there's anything worth worrying about."

Not a minute had passed since I said that when Master put on his shoes and stepped out of the room. I could hear some talking outside the door and a woman stepped in wordlessly with clothes in hand. As much as I wanted to get up and tell her I could dress myself, I couldn't because I found I couldn't get myself up. As soon as the woman had dressed me completely, she pulled me up and sat me against the bed, brushing my hair gently and tying it in a pony tail. As soon as she finished, she left the room and Master came in. I somehow managed to move my legs just enough for my feet to touch the floor, but as I tried to push myself up with my arms to stand up a bit, I found that I couldn't.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked outloud, for the first time realizing just what Master was worried about. Just then his arms slipped under mine as he picked me up in his arms.

"That's what we're about to find out."

* * *

**Author's Notes **

(1) It's times like these I wish I wasn't writing it in first person point of view, so I could expand and share the thoughts of the other characters with you guys. Alas, if I start something a certain way, I should end it a certain way too, methinks.

(2) I feel like I'm making Kaiba a bit out of character in not doing things his own way, but the way I see it, Kitten doesn't have anyone who can make decisions for her should she be unconscious so there's only so much a doctor can check for. She was simply asleep so there wasn't any huge emergency where a doctor _could_ do more. Maybe it's just me.. but that's what I think.

I'm sorry if my chapters are short, but I think it's alright considering my writer's block I'm aiming for a minimum of a thousand words before I update, which takes a while, but I get to it. Sorry for the crummy chapter -.-

Much Love,

_dejectedxangel_


	13. A Visit to the Doctor

**Anything for Master – Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer:** The usual: don't own, don't sue.

**Author's Note:** I got my braces off! Yay! Hehehe :) I want to apologize for my lack of updating, but I know that I always end up doing so. I was finally able to write today and I'm pretty happy I did. Once again, I know it might be short, but it's what I could write. I hope you enjoy it!

Much Love,

DejectedxAngel

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how long the drive took since my mind was a bit overcrowded with thoughts. I was able to move a bit more than I was at the house, but he still wouldn't change his mind. 

"Look, I can move around!" I said cheerfully, smiling. He shook his head, however, and pushed me back down on the chair as I tried to stand up in the car. Rather than pushing him further, I gave up with a sigh and stared out the window. Eventually the driver pulled up and I looked up at the grand building in awe and surprise as in big letters, _Kaiba Hospital_ looked down at me.

I sighed and brought my hand to my head, covering my eyes. As the driver parked and opened the door, I took the hand he offered me and stepped out, standing outside of the limousine. Master stepped out after me and it wasn't until he turned to the limo then turned to me again as I leaned on it with my arms crossed in front of my chest that we both noticed I'd been able to move and actually get out of the car on my own. Just as he was about to say something, I smiled and hugged him.

"See Master? I'm fine!" I said, partly for him and partly to reassure myself. He refused to acknowledge the fact and took a firm hold of my arm with one hand and my waist with his free arm as he walked me into the hospital.

I'd never been to such a lavish place before. It seemed like the type of hospital only the most elite of society went to and all the nurses and doctors stopped their work as soon as Master set foot in the building. Four nurses and four doctors immediately stood in front of us, bowing so low that I feared their noses would touch the floor, then stood up and greeted my beloved Master. He didn't greet them back, however, but simply ordered them to make a full examination of me. As I was taken from his grasp by two nurses, I looked back at him as he barked orders at the remaining nurses and doctors.

After going through the usual routine I'd go through usually for a physical (taking my height, weight, temperature, blood for who knows how many tests), I was changed into a hospital gown and laid on an examination table, which was actually padded and warm. As I eased back a bit on the table to get comfortable, the door opened and a tall woman came in, smiling warmly as she held a file and a clipboard. She eyed me just as I did her and as she stepped towards me, the _KC_ pin I hadn't realized she had on her gown reflected the room's light, bringing my attention to the name she had next to the pin; _Dr. Laurie O._

"Hello there," she greeted me, smiling brightly at me as my eyes met her light brown ones. She had light brown hair to match the shade of her eyes, held back loosely by a silver chopstick. The warmth of her voice was inviting as well as comforting, making me relax in my seat.

"Hi."

"Now, I got the results of your blood tests back and everything seems _okay_ but I'm a bit unsure about certain things. I'd like for you to remove your gown and lie on the exam table, please."

I didn't hesitate for a second as I did as I was told, lying down on the table. I heard her steps as she turned around and went to the cabinet in the room, taking out some latex gloves and putting them on, then the gasp as she turned to look at me again.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"N-no.. just that the nurse forgot to make a note about certain things."

She came towards me and examined my arms, her gently touching over certain painful spots making me realized what she'd gasped at; my bruises. I didn't say anything as she took her clipboard and scribbled things down on my file, not really wanting to let her know where I got them. What would I say? _'My master hurts me and I like it'_? As soon as she was finished, she had me sit up.

"Alright then, I'll just ask you a few simple questions. Is that alright?"

"Sure."

"Do you smoke?" she asked, tilting her head and locking those light brown eyes of hers onto mine.

"No."

"Do you drink?"

"Occasionally."

"Are you sexually active?"

"…Yes."

"When was your last period?"

I paused for a second. I always hated it when a doctor asked this because I never really remembered since I didn't believe in the whole 'mark it on a calendar' thing. Why in the world would I want to do that? Oh, that's right, to avoid embarrassing myself this way at the doctor's office.

"I uh.. don't remember."

She tilted her head forward and I felt like something inside me was feeling uncomfortable with the question.

"Could you try to remember, please?"

I thought about it for a bit, and then shook my head. She took some more notes, none which she showed to me, then looked up at me as she finished.

"Alright then, well your blood tests didn't show anything _bad _but I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

I paused. If Master hadn't felt the need to inform these people, I felt I shouldn't have to either.

"No, I am not."

"Then I'd like to know where you received those bruises," she said, nodding her head towards a certain big bruise on my left arm. "I could be wrong, but you seem like an abuse victim to me."

There. She'd gone and said what I just knew I'd end up hearing someday. I wasn't a victim, though. A victim is someone who doesn't want it; I was a volunteer. I shook my head and smiled.

"I went to a show with some friends recently and stumbled into a moshpit with a bunch of teenagers. Clumsy of me, but I can honestly guarantee you I am _not_ an abuse victim."

'I'm a volunteer,' I added mentally. She seemed to accept my farfetched excuse and smiled at me before questioning me further.

"Have you been working a lot lately?"

"You could say that."

"You seem overworked. Now, as easy as it would be to just write you a prescription and send you off, I really don't like doing that. Are you open to Alternative Medicine?"

I lifted my head a bit and nodded, feeling as if I hadn't done something natural in a while.

"I'd like for you to try to relax a bit. Try some yoga, meditation or find something to do, but just relax. I believe what you had was a severe case of stress, but you can take control of that and keep it from happening, alright?"

I nodded. She stood up and smiled at me, bidding me goodbye before leaving the room. I stood up and dressed myself, feeling a whole lot better. I wondered if it'd been the kind doctor or my quick recovering rate since I woke up that had me this way. Whatever it was, I smiled brightly as I stepped out of the room and went to meet Master in the waiting room. He didn't say anything upon seeing me, but just offered me his arm, which I took as we walked out the front doors.

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to make myself the biggest meal I've ever made in the kitchen… I'm _so_ hungry!" I said, smiling and putting my hand on my stomach. Master immediately took note of this and stopped in his steps, the blood draining from his face as he turned and stared at me with widened eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"Something about your test results," he replied, but just then an all too familiar limo pulled up in front of us and I smiled.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" I said as I tugged on his arm playfully, but he refused to move as he stared at me. It was then that I realized how serious he was.

"…What about my test results?"

* * *

And that's how far I got. I have to go to bed right now because I gotta wake up early tommorow morning to study for a test. Remember, folks, read and review! 

dejectedxangel


	14. A Strange Welcome Home

**"Anything for Master" - Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. If I did, I'd then own Seto Kaiba, Ryou and Yami Bakura in which case I would most certainly not be sitting at a computer typing up fanfics in my free time ;D

**Author Note:** As per usual, school, problems and miscellaneous things (I just spent a week in Guatemala!) get in the way of my updating along with the evil writer's block. But going back and reading the reviews you fine people leave make me want to write more so here I go!

* * *

"...What about my test results?" I asked, taking both his hands in mine and standing before him, looking up into those eyes of his with my own. He took in a deep breath and sighed, his eyes showing the most intense look of care I'd ever seen in him. Whatever my test results had been, it'd been something to change him. It took him a few moments to answer, in which I figured he might've been thinking a bit. 

"The doctor said you need to relax."

"Phew!" I said, wiping the nonexistent sweat from my brow and smiling at him. "Master, isn't that what I've _been_ doing with you?" I asked, winking at him then moving up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down in deep thought at me and then gave me a slight smile.

"You're not going to work anymore.. I can't risk putting you at risk of anything, including stress. Besides, you're living with me so you'll always have what you need and-"

I put a finger to his lips and quieted him while staring up into his eyes. I was **well** aware that he was more than able to sustain me financially should he choose to, but I never really thought he would. I moved up a bit, pulling him down a bit with my free hand to help.

"Is that really what you want from me, Master?" I asked, whispering it into his ear. He took a moment before nodding. "Then if that's what you want, that's what you'll get." I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Just then, the driver pulled up in the limousine. He stepped out of the car and opened the door for us, Master stepping in first and extending a hand to help me in as the driver helped me with my other hand. I thought it odd that they were both being so careful with me, but shrugged it off and sat with Master. Just then, the driver went to the front of the limousine and brought back a beautifully decorated package with a familiar name on the label. I recognized it as the name of the restaurant Ryou and Bakura had taken me to.

"I picked this up for you on the way, Mistress. It's what you ordered when you were last there and I figured you might be hungry," the driver told me, smiling at me as he handed me the package.

"Thank you!" I said, taking the package, placing it in the seat next to me then reaching out as the driver bent down upon seeing my attempt and hugged him. He blushed and I giggled, then he closed the door. I opened the package and breathed in the aroma of the delicious food within just as Master put an arm around me. I leaned in and rested my head on him, the package of warm food on my lap as I closed the package.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"So if I'm not going to be working, what am I going to be doing at home all day?"

"You leave that to me," he said, leaning in and kissing me on the forehead. I giggled and reached up, stroking his cheek for a bit.

* * *

"Honey, I need you to take a nice, hot shower before your massage to help you relax a bit." 

I blinked and stared up at Master from where I'd laid down. Did I hear right? Did he just call me _honey_? I narrowed my eyes slightly and stared at him as I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Something was up and I didn't like it.

After closing the door behind me, I began to undress and started the hot water on the shower to steam up the room a bit before I got in. I stared at myself naked in the mirror, something I really hadn't done in a while. I saw the bruises that had concerned the doctor and smiled. As I looked down towards my waist and back up, I saw silver hair behind mine and gasped, turning around, gripping the sink as my heart raced…

But there was no one there.

I turned back to the mirror and stepped sideways to find the owner of that wicked silver hair with a grin on his face. Surely I was hallucinating because when I turned to look left, there was no one there. I reached out tentatively to touch the mirror and the Bakura in the mirror reached out as well. As our hands came into contact in the mirror, I heard two steps behind me, making me turn my head for a second to hear. When I looked back in the mirror, Bakura wasn't there anymore. As I turned around to go to the shower, I came face to face with him and that lovely smirk of his.

"Hello Kitten," he said in a low voice, leaning forward as I leaned back on the sink, putting my hands there for support. He leaned in further, his hands going between my arms to support him on the sink as well as he leaned in, his nose touching mine as those brown eyes of him darkened as they bore into mine.

"Ba… Baku," I managed to say before he turned his head slightly and kissed me. My arms gave away but his quickly wrapped around me, one arm holding me around the waist, the other one holding my back. He got a firm grip on me and lifted me up, sitting me on the counter next to the sink, opening my legs and standing between them as he deepened the kiss. It was when he moved a hand up my spine and I sat up straight that I remembered Master and broke the kiss. He only smiled at me with that sinister smile of his. Before I could say anything he put a finger on my lips.

"So, my dearest Kitten, it seems you've been quite busy," he said, one hand trailing down my arm then onto my stomach, where he placed a hand. The finger placed against my lips started tracing them then moved up my jawbone and gently tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. I stared at him, feeling paralyzed. Maybe it was the shock of him being there or perhaps the effect of his administrations. Still, one question snuck from the recesses of my mind; was he using magick on me? I took in a deep breath and released it, then managed to speak.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" I asked, my tone monotonous as Master had inadvertently taught me to sound.

"Tsk tsk, Kitten.. Since when do you talk to me like that?" he asked, trailing his finger down my jawbone again, down my neck and to my jawbone, which sent a chill down my spine that he was very aware of. For a moment I expected him to slap me for talking to him like that, but then I remembered that he _wasn't_ Master. No, he was Bakura and his response was the art of seduction, which he'd mastered quite well.

"Baku-" I said before in a quick gesture, he slipped his hand up around my neck and head, pulling me forward and kissing me again. I couldn't help but smile at how he shut me up. When he saw that I wasn't responding, he broke the kiss and sighed, then smiled at me.

"Kitten, my dearest Kitten," he said, caressing my cheek with his hand, "I'm here to take care of you."

"Take care of me? Why?"

"Well, because quite frankly the behavior of the asshole in the next room pissed me the fuck off," he said sternly, holding my face with his hands so that I looked at him. "And to keep Ryou at ease, we agreed while you were unconscious that I'd stay with you."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked. Of course, I didn't really believe any of this… I was probably hallucinating. He seemed to have read my mind, however.

"If you were hallucinating," he said as he went the shower, which had steamed up the room quite a bit, tested the water, opened the cold water to cool it down a bit then tested the water a bit, then came back to me, "I wouldn't be taking care of you as I am now."

"Oh?" I asked amusedly. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and took me to the shower. He stepped in with me, but just as I thought about his clothes, I turned my head to find him naked as well. I blushed and looked away. In the next few minutes, he washed me completely then took time to massage my shoulders as the comfortably hot water fell on us.

"Kitten," he started then paused for a moment, in speaking since he continued giving me the massage.

"Yes, Baku?" I pretty much purred. His hands were SO good…

"Did you mean what you said at the hotel… about loving that bastard?"

"M-hmm," I said, my eyes closing as he kept going. He turned me around and pressed me against the shower wall, my eyes opening to find his face centimeters from mine. He put his arms at either side of my head, his eyes seeming a little angry as he locked his eyes into mine.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

* * *

Dejected: Ah.. I think that's a good place to end it. 

Bakura: -smirks-

Kitten: HEY! Why the hell aren't I fighting him?

Bakura: -stares at her- you mean you don't want this?

Dejected: Tee hee! You'll find out next chapter.. whenever I write it.. hehehe.

Read and Review, folks!


	15. Waking, Heat and Hikari

**"Anything for Master" **- Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I wish I did… that'd be awesome! But I don't… so that sucks.

**Author Note:** My stories take ages to update because I either have writer's block or I have no time. That and I've had a lot of life problems close in on me to the point of a breakdown roughly two weeks ago. However, tonight I've sat myself down and written with my salvaged flash drive, which my mom put in the washing machine this morning. Just so you readers know the importance of my flash drive, **_all_ **my stories (fanfiction and original fiction, published and unpublished) with any updates to be are on there! I cried when she handed the wet thing back to me because I thought I'd lost everything… but here it is! Enjoy chapter 15 and remember to review!

-----------

His hands were SO good…

"Did you mean what you said at the hotel… about loving that bastard?"

"M-hmm," I said, my eyes closing as he kept going. He turned me around and pressed me against the shower wall, my eyes opening to find his face centimeters from mine. He put his arms at either side of my head, his eyes seeming a little angry as he locked his eyes into mine.

"Are you sure I can't change your mind?" he said, leaning in, those angry eyes burning into mine. I took a deep breath and was about to respond when the door swung open. I turned my head to find Master staring at me with a towel in hand.

"Are you done yet?" he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. I turned my face forward again, but Bakura was gone.

"Yes, Master," I replied and shut the water off. Master came towards me and wrapped the towel around me, tucking it in so it stayed in place before he tilted my head up. He cupped my cheeks in his hands and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon my lips. He pulled away and looked at me, those eyes of his that I'd fallen in love with locking on to mine.

"I love you," he said and before I could reply, he leaned in and kissed me again. "I love you," he repeated before kissing me again and doing it again three more times. When he'd stopped, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, holding my head to his chest.

"Master, did something happen?" I asked, worried. He shook his head and chuckled, something which sounded _very_ strange coming from the man who was known for hardly smiling, let alone laughing. He lifted me up and carried me gently out of the bathroom, placing me on the bed just as smoothly. Before I could say anything, he left without a word, shutting the door behind him. A moment later the door opened again and a woman with heavy make up came in, shushing me before I even said anything by placing her hands on my back, pressing down expertly and continuing the massage that Bakura had started.

I woke up the following morning, covered by the silk blankets of the bed I'd laid in the night before. The woman was gone and I could tell it was morning because of a digital clock on the cherry wood nightstand that read 9:30 AM. I sat up, yawned and stretched, then blushed when I realized I didn't have any clothes on. I glanced around the room, noticing that I was completely alone. Maybe last night had been a dream?

I got up and headed over to a door by the bathroom that had been left open. As I tentatively took a step inside, the room within lit up and I realized that I was in a walk in closet. I brought my hand to cover my mouth as I gasped, looking at all the clothing that lined the walls. As I glanced at my left, I saw a variety of women's clothing of all sorts, from formal attire to business attire and even casual clothing. I browsed through the clothes and picked out, after searching for the least extravagant attire, a long rose red skirt and a white blouse. It didn't take much searching to find some undergarments as well and in minutes, I was fully dressed. It didn't surprise me that the clothes were all my size, but what did surprise me was what a wide variety of clothes Master had there.

Had he picked the clothes out himself? I giggled at the thought. Master had questionably good taste in female clothing if he did. I wondered for a moment how he knew my size in, well, everything.

As I stepped out and glanced towards the front of the bed, I noticed a pair of shoes I hadn't seen before. They were simple, black loafers and seemed to be the only shoes around. I headed over and sat down, putting them on and smiling at how comfortable they were.

'Master, you never fail to amaze me,' I thought, smiling as I headed towards the door. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway to find a young girl in a maid's outfit waiting there. She had her head bowed and her eyes closed, but despite her bowed head she stood perfectly straight, her hands held together in front of her.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice seeming to break through to her. She snapped her head up and her eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright emerald color.

"Good morning, Mistress," she said and bowed. I smiled and bowed back, something at which she giggled. "My name is Hikari and I am to be your personal servant," she stated and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikari. You don't have to refer to me as Mistress, though, that's too formal… feel free to call me-"

"I am under Master Kaiba's orders to refer to you as Mistress at all times."

I blinked, getting a feeling of deja vu.

"Well then, if that's what Master Kaiba wants," I said and smiled at her. "Do you have any idea where he might be, by the way?"

She shook her head.

"I believe he left for work this morning," she said. I stared at her, taking in her features. She had light skin that was lightly kissed by the sun, showing she was the type to enjoy the outdoors. Her face was framed in burgundy bangs and the rest of her hair was tucked behind the maid's cap. She didn't look any older than sixteen.

"Did he leave anything for me to do?" I asked, frowning slightly. Sure, he wanted me to stay home, but doing what? I noticed Hikari smile brightly and I tilted my head curiously.

"Come with me, Mistress," she said and took me by the hand. We headed down the staircase where we ended up in the main hall, the place where Master had left me a while back. I smiled at the memory then was pulled away from it as Hikari led me through a door, down a corridor and through a set of double swinging doors. I was surprised to find myself in a large kitchen which was completely empty, save for Hikari and I.

"He wants me to cook?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and feigning surprise. Hikari giggled, her laughter soft and melodious as it filled what at first seemed like a cold kitchen. I decided that I liked this girl and made a mental note to thank Master later.

"Don't be silly, Mistress. Master Kaiba gave me strict orders to follow, one of which was ensuring that you ate appropriately. Now what would Mistress like to eat? I've been trained to cook a variety of things and would be quite happy to demonstrate-"

"Do you have any fruit?" I asked, suddenly craving something natural, fresh and sweet. She paused and then smiled.

"Would you like a fruit salad, Mistress?" she asked, reading my mind. I smiled back and nodded and she set to work immediately as I sat at a stool by the counter and propped my elbows up, holding my face as I watched her.

"I would like for you to eat with me, please, Hikari. I feel uncomfortable eating alone," I said. She turned her head and smiled a dazzling smile at me then washed and chopped some extra fruit. She filled two bowls and brought them to the counter.

"Hikari, how old are you?" I asked as she set the bowl in front of me. The sweet scent of the ripe fruit filled my nostrils and my hand immediately took the fork she set down for me.

"I'm sixteen, Mistress," she responded, taking a seat in a stool across from me, picking at a slice of mango with her fork.

"How come you're working here instead of going to school?" I asked, feeling a bit concerned. She smiled, shook her head and swallowed before responding, a good sign that she didn't speak with her mouth full.

"There was this big mess involving my parents and I was taken away from them for a bit, put in a home for a while. I took part in an accelerated program and did double the work, so I finished high school early. After that, I appealed to the judge who took me away from my parents and was declared an adult. I had trouble getting a job anywhere but luckily Master Kaiba gave me this position, thanks to you," she said gratefully, granting me another one of her smiles.

"Thanks to me? Why?"

"Well, he said you needed someone to keep you company and look after you. If it weren't for you, I doubt that he would've had any use for me."

"Oh," I responded. "You're welcome, I guess."

We finished eating in silence and upon my bowl's emptiness, Hikari took our bowls and put them in the dishwasher along with our forks. After pressing a button, she came back to me.

"Is there anything you ever wanted to do but never had a chance to before?" she asked and my mind went spinning. I blinked and stared at her beautiful face blankly.

"A _very_ interesting question with so _many_ possibilities," a voice whispered in my ear and I found two arms wrapped around me, silver white hair cascading around me. I tilted my head around and my face came into contact with a white shirt, which covered a familiar chest. As I tilted my head up I saw Bakura, smirking. I turned my head back to Hikari, who was looking at me as if nothing had happened.

"Mistress?" she asked, tilting her head.

"She can't see me, love," Bakura said as he leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder, his arms still wrapped around me, "or hear me, for that matter."

"I.. things like what?" I asked, forcing myself to focus on the girl in front of me despite the distraction clinging to me.

"Oh, I don't know, anything I suppose, so long as it's not a danger to-" but she bit her tongue. Before I could ask anything, Bakura leaned down as he placed a hand over my mouth before I could ask her anything. "How well do you know this place?" she asked suddenly, plastering on a bright smile. Bakura released my mouth and rested his hand on my collarbone.

"Not too well," I said honestly.

"I'll give you the grand tour," she said, offering me her hand, which I took quickly. Her hand was warm and closed around my cold one quickly. I felt Bakura hug me tightly from behind suddenly and roughly and for a moment, my vision became hazy and I felt strangely full. Hikari's squeezing my hand and tugging me somewhere snapped me out of the haze I'd fallen into and with blushing cheeks, I followed her.

'Baku, you're so cruel sometimes,' I thought and could have sworn I heard him chuckling in response.

* * *

I waited at the foot of the stairs, still dressed in the same attire from the morning except that I'd taken a quick shower and sprayed on some perfume. I had sent Hikari to bed at ten o' clock upon noticing how tired she was and decided to wait for Master to get home. I myself had gotten tired, however, and sat perfectly straight at the foot of the stairs, except my head was bent and my eyes were closed as I rested them. 

Was this what Hikari was doing when I met her this morning? Resting her eyes?

Just then I felt a slightly warm hand cup my cheek and my eyes fluttered open as I looked up to find Master's azure eyes looking down at me as a small, warm smile decorated his handsome face.

"Master, you're home," I said with a cracked voice. He shook his head and I stood up just as he set down his briefcase and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head up, kissing his neck softly for a bit before kissing him fully on the lips. I pulled away and stared at him then briefly planted a peck on his lips again. "I missed you, Master."

"I know, precious," he said as he softly rubbed a hand up and down my back. "However, that is not an excuse for you to be up so late."

"Of course it is," I said and nuzzled my head against his neck. He shivered for a moment before tightening his hold on me as he pulled me as close as he could to himself, my front completely pressed against his.(x)

"I have a surprise for you, Kitten," he said as he kissed my forehead. "We will be going to a party in a week and there will be important people from all over the world there and I'm taking you there as mine," he said. I giggled as a thought dawned upon me. This was the first time he warned me beforehand of a place we were going to.

"Master?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, Kitten?" he replied, kissing my forehead again. He was awfully affectionate tonight.

"May I please choose my own dress?"

He seemed surprised by my request, but responded all the same.

"Yes, but you're taking Hikari with you."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Master, and thank you for Hikari. She's a doll," I said then proceeded to kissing his neck again. He sighed as he suddenly picked me up and carried me over his shoulder, one strong arm holding me so I wouldn't fall as I started giggling madly, then got his briefcase off the ground and proceeded up the stairs.

"Master?" I asked between giggles.

"Quiet, pet," he said sinisterly and I smiled. I hadn't heard that tone in a while..

* * *

(x) I've been hugged like this before. Your whole front save for your neck and up is pressed against the other person and if you're a detail noticer like me, you notice just how close that hug is. It's warm, comfortable and enjoyable if given by the right person with good intentions. 

Kaiba: (_scratches Kitten behind her ears_)

Kitten: (_giggles then purrs)_

Bakura: Ugh… this is sick..

DejectedxAngel: (_giggles_) Feeling left out, Baku-honey?

Bakura: (_glares_) Do NOT call me that!

DejectedxAngel: (_giggles again then strokes his hair with one hand, scratching him behind the ears with her other_)

Bakura: (_purrs_) R…Read and review, folks..


	16. The Power of the KC Card

**"Anything for Master" - Chapter 16**

by DejectedxAngel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I wish I did… that'd be awesome! But I don't… so that sucks.

**Author Note:** Read and review, please. I'll explain things at the end of the chapter.

Uploaded: 05/10/06

-----------

I awoke to a soft hand running up and down my stomach and slowly turned my head to meet Master's face. His eyes were staring off somewhere and he had a far away look in them that I'd never seen. I remained still as he continued, eventually resting his head atop my bellybutton. He blinked and came back to me, turning his eyes to look at me.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked softly.

"Long enough," I replied, looking at him with concern. He gave me a small smile and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against mine.

"I love you, pet," he whispered against my lips then kissed his way from the corner of my mouth, along my jaw line and down my neck to my collarbone. I squirmed a little as his lips brushed past a ticklish spot between my neck and shoulder, resulting in his grinning and sucking on the spot.

"Mas…master!" I said between giggles and he stopped, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to get to work, Kitten," he said, deciding to climb over me to get out of bed rather than just exiting through his side. While having one leg over me, he decided to wait for a bit and sat down, straddling me.

"Comfortable, master?" I asked, staring up at him and raising an eyebrow. He smirked, leaned forward, took my hands and pinned them above my head.

"Oh, I'm quite comfortable, pet," he replied, and then leaned his head in to promptly bite my lower lip. I remained still as he tugged on it gently then released it before kissing me softly. I realized he'd be leaving soon and nuzzled my face against his to get his attention. "Mmm?" he asked as he lay completely on top of me, resting his head on my shoulder while keeping my hands above my head.

"I'll miss you," I whispered and waited for a response. "I love you," I said and again waited for a response, but a whole minute passed without him stirring. He started to stir eventually and climbed off of me, getting out of bed on my side. Just as his hand was sliding off, I grasped it and tugged him back, those blue eyes of his turning to me coldly as his head snapped in my direction.

"What?" he asked simply, but that one word carried so much ice in it that for a moment I actually felt as if the room had gotten several degrees colder and the bed seemed less warm. My eyes widened and I shook my head as I released his hand then withdrew into the blankets, covering my head with them.

"Kitten?" he asked as he pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. I peeked my head out of the blankets just enough for my eyes to be uncovered and waited. "You will be going out shopping with Hikari today. On the dresser you will find a Kaiba Corp. issued credit card to your name, which is linked to an account I made for you. You have no spending limit. I will be back tonight, understood?"

I stared at him blankly and then nodded, keeping quiet. That was all he needed for he quickly left the room. I heard a gasp in the hallway and recognized it as Hikari's. It was followed by some talking, which was muffled by the door, and steps walking away. As I glanced about the room, I realized we had spent the night in the room he had given me. Standing up, I went to the bathroom and showered, then stepped into the walk in closet and picked out some clothes. A few minutes later, standing in a black skirt that ended at my knees and a white blouse with black two inch heels, I tied my hair back in a pony tail, grabbed the card on the dresser and stepped out to meet Hikari.

She wasn't in her maid uniform, but rather in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white tank top. She smiled at me warmly and then handed me a navy blue purse with a wallet within. It had the KC logo on the side.

"Huh, I didn't know Kaiba Corp. made purses," I said, which aroused a giggle from Hikari.

"Mistress, would you like me to do your make up before going out?" she asked sweetly.

"Now, why would I need make up to go shopping?"

"Well, Master Kaiba told me where we're going and you can't go plainly, Mistress."

I sighed, nodded and after five or eight minutes of eyeliner, eye shadow, lipstick, gloss and perfume, we were out the door. At the front, a limousine driver whom I didn't recognize opened the door to a black Toyota Camry with tinted windows in the back. Hikari and I took our seats and after we put on our seat belts, Hikari clutched my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"This is so exciting, Mistress!"

I tilted my head curiously and gave her a small smile.

"Why is that?"

"I'm taking you to Westside Domino to shop."

That was all the answer I needed. She squeezed my hand again and giggled and I couldn't help but smile too. Westside Domino was a shopping center of sorts for Domino's elite and upper class. Unless you were Seto Kaiba or someone within his monetary ranks, you had no means of affording things there. I sighed and looked out the window. I wasn't really paying attention as much as I was letting my mind wander. Eventually the car came to a stop at the front of a majestic looking building with Corinthian columns bordering the entrance.

"This is it, Mistress!" Hikari said with the broadest of smiles and practically dragged me out of the car as soon as the driver opened the door for us. She turned around and instructed him that we would call him when we were done then turned to me and explained that Master had provided us with a cell phone in the purse.

"He thinks of everything, doesn't he?" I asked sarcastically, still a bit hurt by his change of attitude in the morning. Hikari, in her obvious excitement, didn't catch my sarcasm.

"Of course he does, Mistress, he's looking out for you!"

In a matter of minutes we'd made it to the strip of the mall where all the display windows of the shops glittered with the overpriced items they held within. My eyes couldn't help but be lured into the splendor and I actually paused with Hikari to look at a diamond and sapphire necklace with a big blue sapphire in the middle. Just as I sighed and turned my head, Hikari squeezed my hand.

"Let's pick out the dress first and then we can come back and see if it goes with the necklace."

It hit me suddenly the power that I held somewhere in my new purse; I had money. I didn't have some money. I had more money than I could think of spending. As the thought sunk in, Hikari dragged me to Madame Bellacoeur's dress shop. The life like mannequins stared at me fixedly with their plastic smiles and blushing faces as I went in, each wearing one of Madame Bellacoeur's exquisite designs. My hand reached out as my fingers tentatively traced over the rouge lips of one of the mannequins, or whom I thought was a mannequin. Her lips moved and a giggle erupted as the violet eyes sparkled.

My fingers brushed along the soft lips of the life like mannequin with violet eyes. They were rouge and surprisingly warm, glossy against the lighting of the store. I saw the nostrils of the pretty mannequin flare as she blinked and quickly withdrew my hand, taking a step back. The alleged mannequin giggled as her eyes fluttered and her lips broke into a soft smile.

"I'm not for sale, sweetheart, but everything else in here is," replied the woman and I was surprised to find such a strong, confident voice coming out of the soft lips of the beautiful woman. Her eyes were a bright violet color and were framed by blonde hair with platinum blonde highlights at the ends. I stared at her wide eyed and put my hand to my chest, feeling a blush rush to my cheeks. She was pretty.

"I'm sorry," I began and bowed my head. She giggled softly and placed two fingers below my chin, lifting my head up to look at her. I noticed in the process that she was slightly taller than me, but only because of the tall, fashionable heels that supported her beautiful frame.

"It's fine, I'm actually kind of flattered. Now I know everyone and anyone who has ever set foot in this mall and I must say, I've never seen your face around. I think I'd remember your face," she said with a wink and I felt the blush in my cheeks deepen.

"My name is-" I started but Hikari stepped forward proudly, put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at the woman.

"Ms. Valentine, we are here on business for Mr. Seto Kaiba. We are to find a dress for a ball," she stated proudly. I could tell she loved the place and I got the feeling that she felt some sort of power surge knowing the card that Master had left in my purse.

"For Kaiba, huh? That jerk didn't have the manners to bring you here himself to purchase you a dress-" she stopped, then tilted her head forward and stared at me. "I've heard about you. Word around the social circle is that you're his new girlfriend!"

I felt my blush beginning to fade and I smiled, not entirely sure as to what to say.

"Well, no one knows this place better than I do, so come along, sugar!" she said and linked her arm in mine. Her arms jingled with some gold bracelets she had on and I noticed her hand covered in rings. She led me towards the front of the store and a tall, lean woman with a long, sharp European nose and short, black hair approached us. Her gray eyes scanned me invasively as she analyzed me, wrinkled her socialite nose and turned to face Mai, a smile automatically coming onto her face.

"How may I help you today, Ms. Valentine?" she asked sweetly. Mai turned her head to look at me and looked back at the designer, noticing her complete ignorance of me.

"Oh, I already bought my dress here, Aileen," she said then narrowed her eyes at the woman. "My _friend_ here, however, needs a dress," she said as she unlinked her arm from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders. I felt strange and could hear Hikari stifling a giggle behind me.

"My apologies, Ms. Valentine, I just thought-"

"Can it, Aileen. She needs a dress and she's a paying customer so treat her like one or else I can think of a few people including myself who could decide to boycott this place."

I bowed my head and stared at the floor. No one had ever really stood up for me before.

"My apologies, Miss," said Aileen, the designer and owner of the store. She smiled at me kindly then, like she had with Ms. Valentine. I browsed through her selection dresses, marveling at the beauty of them. At times, Ms. Valentine would roll her eyes at a dress I was admiring and show me one that she truly did consider to be lovely. In about an hour's time, Hikari and Ms. Valentine, who introduced herself to me as Mai while shopping, were waiting outside the dressing room as I finished zipping up the dress they had picked out for me.

"Kitty-sweetie! You've been in there for a long time now. Are you stuck or something?" Mai asked jokingly and I could hear Hikari giggling sweetly. Hikari and Mai had gotten along fairly well during the shopping, which I found rather amusing. She'd let it slip that Master called me Kitten and Mai thought it adorable and so decided to call me from then on Kitty.

"I'm not stuck," I replied sternly as I opened the door and stepped out. The gown they had gotten for me had no straps and fit comfortably close to my bosom. My shoulders and collar bone were exposed and I blushed lightly under their gaze as I felt their eyes roam down from my embarrassed face, down my chest and waist, following the folds of the dress down to my ankles. The dress was a cerulean blue with silver embroidery, made of a soft, light and comfortable material that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I didn't know what to think of it, but the expressions on Mai's and Hikari's faces told me what to think.

"Absolutely stunning, doll," Mai said as she stood up and smiled brightly at me. I looked at Hikari who seemed to have a faint blush on her cheeks as she nodded fervently.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered and bowed my head.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Mai said and stepped forward, her heels clicking elegantly against the hardwood floors of the store. She tilted my chin up and brought her face close, her violet eyes staring into mine. "You're on our piece of the society turf, sweetheart, and here we don't bow our heads or slouch." Just then I noticed I'd been slouching a bit and straightened my posture, earning myself an approving smile from Mai. Aileen showed up then, saw me in the dress and smiled.

"It's beautiful, Miss. Is that your final choice?" she asked sweetly. She wore the thick frame glasses that were in style but behind those lenses I could see that she still didn't like me.

"Yes," I said simply. After changing out of the gown, Aileen had one of her assistants prepare the gown for me. I changed into my previous clothes again and took my purse from Hikari, then headed to the cashier where Aileen asked how I'd be paying for my dress. I shyly took the card out of a card compartment of the purse and slipped it to her. Her eyes widened upon seeing the KC logo on it and she stared at me. I simply smiled shyly back as Hikari came over and stared at Aileen. A swipe of the card later Hikari arranged for the dress to be shipped to the mansion.

"But Hikari," I protested as we walked out of the store, "we're done here. We bought the dress."

Hikari turned to Mai, who had decided to come with us as well, and smiled.

"It doesn't stop at the dress, Mistress. You're forgetting something very important…"

"And what would that be?" I asked.

Mai and Hikari looked at each other, smiled and turned to me.

"ACCESSORIES!"

* * *

It was late when we got home. Mai had departed from us earlier, but after poking around in the cell phone Master provided, I found out my new phone number and gave it to her. By the time we were in the car, the trunk was full of bags, our laps carried some bags and even the passenger seat next to the driver had pastel colored bags from the different stores we went to. I leaned my head back tiredly in the backseat and turned it to look at Hikari, who did the same and smiled at me. 

"Hikari?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"How much did we spend today?"

"Not sure. Master Kaiba didn't give us a spending limit, Mistress, so I didn't keep track. I'm sure we spent a good deal of money though," she mused and giggled softly.

"Hikari?" I asked again.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Did we really need to buy so many clothes, jewels and perfume?"

Hikari stayed quiet for a moment, thinking, then smiled at me.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Why is that, Hikari?" I asked, holding onto the bags in my lap with one bag while reaching out and tentatively stroking her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"We needed to do so, Mistress. Master Kaiba gave me specific instructions to purchase for you anything that caught your eye."

"Why?" I asked again, my fingers tracing down her jawline and neck, my hand stopping at her shoulder and resting there.

She bowed her head and cast her eyes down, her voice losing its innocence for a moment as she spoke.

"Because, Mistress, he loves you. I don't know if you realize just how much that means, but you should feel lucky to have been the one to catch his eye."

Before I could respond, the driver pulled to a stop and I realized we'd arrived. I looked at the front doorway of Kaiba Mansion and saw Master leaning casually against it, his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his lips. He had removed his tie, his white dress shirt lay half open exposing his chest. The driver opened the door and a series of maids came, taking the purchased packages from me and walking into the house with them. Before I could say anything, Master stepped forward and offered me his hand, helping me out of the car. As I turned around to help Hikari out, I realized she'd already left the car.

"It seems like someone had herself a little shopping spree," Master murmured as he jerked my hand forward and pulled me towards him, resulting in my chin landing against his chest as I looked up at him. I bowed my head and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"I didn't mean you, Kitten," he said, using two of his long, slender fingers to tilt my chin up and make me look at him. "I know you didn't choose all those things for yourself, I know you better than that. However, Hikari is about to be notified that the items purchased are _yours_. Hopefully she understands that."

I blinked and thought about it. I really wasn't familiar with the expensive brands of perfume and clothing while Hikari was, after all, she helped me choose them. I shook my head and looked up at him, smiling.

"You're home early, Master," I said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Well, I had to make sure to be here to see what had sent the head of Accounting at Kaiba Corp. through the roof as notice of your purchases came through."

I giggled softly and kissed him on the cheek again. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around my hips and surprisingly lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth, earning myself a smirk as he held on tightly to me, abruptly turned and dashed for the stairs. As he rushed me up the stairs and through the passing portraits and windows, through my giggles and squeals of laughter, I thought I saw Hikari in a hallway entrance, simply staring at us.

* * *

**Important Author's Note: **

First off, I apologize for the severe lack of updates. You know how life has its ups and downs and all… Well, I've been going through a lot lately at home and at school (I'm in my senior year of high school, remember?). In addition, I recently entered into a relationship and in order to enjoy it I have to spend time on it and away from compy. This last event has actually helped me get control of my life again, so that's good. Look at it this way; I'm able to write again for you guys )

You can thank my friend Eunice for this update. I had time in class so she pulled off her laptop since I had my flashdrive where I keep this and all my other fanfics and original fiction and had me write. This happened twice, mind you.. so thank her for the update. Thank her! Tee hee. I love you, Eunice!

I'm graduating on June 22nd and prom is this Saturday night. Woot!

Much Love,

DejectedxAngel


	17. Chapter 17

**Anything for Master – Chapter 17**

By dejectedxangel

Author's Note: I'm writing this at school! Tee hee. Read and review, please.

* * *

My fingers brushed softly against the black and white ivory keys of the grand piano. It had been years since I had last played one back in college when Ryou was teaching me.

"_Ryou, I'm not musically gifted," I said as he wiggled closer to me on the piano bench and took my hands in his soft ones to place my fingers upon the keys._

"_You can sing, that's one form of music," he said and giggled softly. I smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly on the cheek. He blushed profusely and pulled out a sheet of music, then placed my fingers on the first key of the song, then the second, then the third._

"_Ry-kun, what song is this..?" I asked, completely unfamiliar with the song. He bowed his head slightly and smiled._

"_A song that we- I wrote for you."_

I bowed my head and closed my eyes as my finger brushed against the ivory keys and a slow melody played itself out. It was Ryou's song at a whole new level for now I felt it as the blood pumping through my veins, as the air I breathed out from my lungs, as the energy link between Master's grand piano and my body. It was warm, it was flowing, it felt benign. I stopped at the higher register of the piano keys, not wanting to continue the song but a second pair of songs continued it on the lower register. I opened my eyes and turned my head left to find Bakura grinning at me as his fingers slowed down to a stop and the song ended.

"Baku, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've told you before, Ryou and I agreed I'd stay with you," he said then stood up, walked around behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, bending down and resting his chin atop my head. Then it hit me; he was really there and if he'd been there since that night, then he had always been there.

"You've been here…" I paused and gulped for a moment as the images of what he might or might not have witnessed flashed through my mind, then bowed my head. "You've been here the whole time?"

In an instant he pulled me up and out of the piano bench, throwing me up in the air then catching me by getting a strong hold of my waist. I yelped slightly and clung to him, only to have him chuckle and lower me down, his hands holding my waist firmly to him as he looked into my eyes with his chocolate brown ones.

"Yes, Kitten, I've been here the whole time. I've been here when you bathed, I've been here when you talked to someone, I've been here when you've slept with that bastard… repeatedly…"

I blushed profusely and bowed my head for a moment, thinking things through.

"I've been here as they ran test after test on you at the hospital," he started and tilted his head forward, his eyes still locked onto mine as he looked at me with concern for a moment before a grin broke through his serious features. Could he know what was wrong with me? Master certainly wouldn't tell me what was going on.

"Mistress?" I heard from behind me as Hikari peeked her head in through the doorway. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard.. talking."

"Everything's fine, Hikari," I said as I giggled softly, Bakura wrapping an arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders, leaning in and breathing softly on my neck. His warm breath made my skin tingle and I bowed my head, suppressing an urge to giggle again.

"Hmm," was all Hikari said as she stared at me thoughtfully.

"I'm serious, Hikari, everything's fine," I said then bit down on my lower lip as Bakura placed his lips at the spot where my neck met my shoulder. I shuddered slightly and bowed my head, closing my eyes as he bit down softly at first, then proceeded to bite harder.

"Mistress?" Hikari asked, walking closer quickly as she placed her soft hand on my cheek and tilted my head up for my eyes to meet hers.

"Y-yes, Hikari?" I managed to muster, my eyes fluttering open. She pet my cheek softly and looked at me with concern, which only served to coat my cheeks with rouge as a blush arose.

"Is everything okay? Do you need something to eat, drink? Do you need water? Do you need rest?" she broke out quickly. I shook my head and weakly smiled at her.

"Everything's f-fine, Hikari.. just.. leave me alone for a while."

She seemed hurt by my words but bowed to me all the same, stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. I was gently turned around, breaking from Bakura's hold and my eyes met with his as he stared at me with a smug smirk. I playfully glared at him only to have him gently slip his arms around my waist and pull me close. He pressed his lips against mine, his kiss soft and sincere before becoming passionate and hungry, the type of kiss I recognized all too well from Master. I pulled away only to have him slip his fingers into my hair and push my head against his chest as he held me tightly to him, his hold on my waist becoming a death grip.

"Kitten," he said softly, his voice just above a whisper. "Kitten, Kitten, Kitten, Kitten.."

"What is it?" I asked him, partially frightened by his sudden actions but slowly beginning to relax in his hold all the same.

"Are you truly happy with that bastard?" he asked angrily, his fingers running softly through my hair. I didn't reply for a moment.

"...Why do you ask?"

"Because I've got something important to tell you that the bastard hasn't told you and from the looks of it, refuses to tell you."

I blinked and stared blankly ahead. Just then, the door opened and I heard a shout behind me.

"WHO IS IN HERE WITH YOU!"

Bakura's hold loosened on me just enough for me to turn around and face Master.

"No.. no one, Master," I said. Bakura placed his hands on my shoulders and gently squeezed them, leaning in and whispering softly in my hear.

"He can't hurt you, not while I'm around, Kitten," he said then kissed me softly on the cheek. I only half heard him as my eyes were focused on Master, who was looking around the room that contained only a chair, a window that was sealed and couldn't possibly open, the grand piano and its bench along with a bookcase full of old books no one ever read anymore. He turned to look at me again.

"Hikari said you were talking to someone and that you sent her away."

"Well, I wanted some time to myself, Master. Is that too much to ask?" I quickly brought my hands to my lips. I shouldn't have said that. Master simply stared at me blankly, though.

"Why do you want time alone?" he asked quietly, stepping towards me. He stopped a step away from me and reached up, taking my hands away from my mouth and holding them in his own. His thumbs rubbed against my hands as he stared into my eyes with his azure blue ones.

I stared down at the floor.

"I need time alone sometimes. You get time alone, Master. What makes me any different?" I asked, looking up at him suddenly. The whole time Bakura squeezed my shoulders encouragingly. "You've had me locked up in this house since you had me move in and the only time I've gone out has been to shop with Hikari. I need air, Master, and being supervised by your servants and Hikari just isn't working out for me. I feel like.. "

I stopped, jerking one of my hands away from his and bringing it to my head. I started swaying backwards and Bakura's hands on my shoulders disappeared as I got a warm sensation. I assumed he'd entered me again and started falling back as a heavy dizzy spell hit. Master wrapped an arm around my waist and reached around behind my head with the other, holding me up.

"To bed with you, Kitten. You shouldn't be up anyway in your condition."

I half-heard what he said afterwards as the room faded to black. I heard him refer to Hikari before his voice faded away. Then I heard nothing for a while.

"Mistress? Mistress?" I heard Hikari's voice, but kept my eyes and lips closed. I could hear her pacing. Her concerned tone changed suddenly to a slightly cold one.

"It's really not fair for you to worry him so much, Mistress. He loves you so much, so fucking much and you don't seem to give a damn. Do you have any idea what his loving someone means? Do you have any idea what it means for him to even give you a second glance, let alone invite you into his home to share his bed with him?"

I was lying down, apparently, on a bed. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a 'Shhh.' I recognized the hold as Bakura's.

"Kaiba got you a screwy one to look after you," he said amusedly into my ear. As I smiled softly and my eyes fluttered open, I heard a gasp from Hikari.

"Mistress, you're alright!" she said cheerfully, her face brightening up with a big smile.

I looked at her.

"Just pretend you didn't hear anything," Bakura whispered in my ear.

"Yes, yes I am. I was just a little tired, is all. Is Master around?" I asked.

"He was waiting for you to wake up. Mistress, you do realize that the ball is tonight?"

I nodded. Bakura released me and sat up in the bed, smiling at me.

"I suppose you have plans for tonight?" he asked as Hikari wandered off to tell Master I'd be going.

"I might, 'kura, I just might."


End file.
